Bangarang
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: <html><head></head>En 2550, la Terre sera ravagée. Enfin, pour les survivants de 2550, elle est déjà ravagée. Sauf si on remonte le temps et qu'on annule les catastrophes qui l'ont menée à sa perte ! Mais qui prendra la responsabilité de sauver l'humanité toute entière ? Raph travaille toujours chez les Missionnaires mais le Visiteur a disparu... Une aventure du Visiteur du Futur après la saison 3.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

La jeune fille titubait dans le couloir sombre dont les murs l'étouffaient, l'encerclaient, prêts à l'écraser à la moindre chute. Elle peinait à respirer dans cet atmosphère sinistre, et l'odeur n'arrangeait rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir la lumière du soleil, au moins une dernière fois mais la seule chose qu'elle voyait était un troupeau de zombis qui s'approchait presque trop vite d'elle, poussant des mugissements effroyables. De l'autre côté se trouvait une porte, peut-être une issue. Encore fallait-il l'atteindre. Son épaule la martyrisait et son sang coulait le long de son bras. Sa vue se troublait et sa tête tournait. Elle pensait ne pas y arriver. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit, son long manteau fripé se détachant de la lumière. Il accourut vers elle mais se stoppa net dès qu'il fut trop près. Il ne peut pas la toucher. Il ne DOIT pas la toucher. Elle le savait, et cette absence d'aide lui faisait mal. Il la regarda et elle vit plus précisément son visage, un visage qu'elle connaissait maintenant trop bien. Le temps sembla se suspendre, pourtant nous savons tous très bien que le temps peut tout faire : couler ou s'effriter ou s'accélérer ou même ralentir voire se rembobiner pourquoi pas. Tout, sauf se suspendre.

**Chapitre 1**

Raph regardait fixement le billet de 500 euros que retenait un galet sur la table à manger tout en dégustant ses céréales aux bières. Un jour, sans le faire exprès, il avait pris un des ces billets datés de 2035 que lui avait offert son ami du Futur et avait réussi à l'encaisser. Mais traîner avec autant de liasses c'est plutôt risqué et Stella ne voulait pas se faire arrêter s'ils les mettaient dans une banque, on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir est fait, on pourrait les prendre pour des faux monnayeurs. Ce serait bête alors que tout allait pour le mieux. Raph avait gardé son boulot chez les Missionnaires pendant que Stella essayait de se trouver un job pour ne pas passer pour la femme au foyer de service. Et ils étaient heureux tous les deux, depuis cet étrange appel du futur Stella regardait Raph différemment, elle était plus que jamais amoureuse, et il n'avait jamais compris ce qui s'était passé. Mais après cet appel il y avait aussi eu les révélations : Joseph qui est mort, le Visiteur qui viendrait d'un autre monde, et Judith... Cette nouvelle-là, Raph avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'assimiler. Le pire était qu'elle n'eut pas de sépulture, pas dans cette époque en tous cas. Qu'auraient-ils pu mettre sur la tombe de 2013 ? « Judith, née en 2090, morte en 2550 » ? Raph fut troublé d'imaginer qu'à son époque, Judith n'était même pas encore née. Et elle était déjà morte. Raph reprit une cuillerée de céréales. Mattéo avait disparu, le Visiteur s'était envolé, seul Henry pouvait être là pour reparler du bon vieux temps avec notre ami aux cheveux spatiaux, mais c'était des moments de plus en plus rares à cause du travail monstrueux qu'il devait à l'organisation. Même Stella avait du mal à l'aider à ce niveau-là vu qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de choses sur leurs voyages temporels (elle ne se souvenait même pas de la saison 1, c'est dire). Du coup, Raph se sentait vraiment seul. Heureusement il y avait Michel qui rendait son travail moins éprouvant, il venait souvent chez eux prendre un apéro et parler de tout et de rien comme si tout était normal. Sauf que leur boulot était situé cinq siècles plus tard.

Raph repoussa son bol à moitié entamé et prit son manteau noir, fouilla dans ses poches et sortit le bracelet électronique qui lui permettait de voyager dans le temps. Il le mit à son poignet puis mit son manteau, prit ses clefs et partit. C'était une belle journée et il fut heureux de profiter du soleil, surtout en sachant que là où il allait le soleil n'avait pas réellement été aperçu depuis plus de cent ans, masqué par un nuage de satellite. L'oxygène qu'il respirait était naturel et ne provenait pas des ventilateurs créés dans 83 ans pour « purifier » l'air. Il pouvait marcher là où il souhaitait, tandis qu'aux bureaux il n'y avait pas de terrasses et les toboggans magiques commençaient légèrement à l'énerver. Il arriva enfin dans l'entrepôt abandonné qui sert de passage, se mit dans le carré téléportatif et indiqua « Direction bureaux ». Il sentit une boule dans l'estomac comme si les céréales qu'il venait de manger se désintégraient, il ferma les yeux pour éviter cette sensation de vertige quand il a l'impression que son corps est en 2013 et sa tête en 2550. Il ne les rouvrit que quand il sentit cette drôle d'odeur d'hôpital mélangé au parfum de la rose, le parfum préféré de Constance. Il était dans le bureau de la directrice, concentrée sur son ordinateur à faire des recherches sur la vie d'une personne qui ne sait pas encore que son destin est lié au sort de l'humanité. Depuis la révélation du Visiteur, les Missionnaires sont beaucoup plus confiants qu'autrefois. L'espoir fait vivre après tout... mais Raph n'était pas dupe. Il croyait peu à l'histoire racontée par cet énergumène au visage ensanglanté et, de tous, Raph était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Il pensait que c'était une ruse pour redonner de l'espoir au monde. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse vivre dans un bug, Raph ne pouvait le supporter. Le Visiteur avait menti c'est certain. Pourquoi ce mec se serait-il casser la tête à sauver ce monde-ci alors qu'un bien meilleur l'attendait ? Cependant Raph gardait ces idées pour lui.

« Tiens, bonjour Raph.

_Bonjour Constance.

_Encore 5 minutes d'avance, je te félicite Raph. Si seulement Michel était aussi ponctuel...

_Il fait de son mieux j'en suis sûr.

_Pas la peine de couvrir ses arrières Raph. »

Raph passa son bracelet en-dessous d'un scanner afin de s'émarger puis repartit vers le toboggan magique. Puis, pour détendre l'ambiance, il se retourna vers Constance et dit d'un air malicieux :

« De toute façon vous savez qu'on est irremplaçable.

_Mais oui Raph, répondit Constance en souriant. »

Il est vrai que le poste de Raph et Michel semble sommaire mais en réalité c'est un des postes les plus importants. Ils sont la mémoire de cette entreprise, comme un disque dur externe qui leur rappelle les fautes à ne plus commettre, vu que personne d'autre à part eux ne se souvient des événements avant l'annulation d'une catastrophe. Il semblait à Raph parfois de venir d'un autre univers quand il parlait de pluies acides, d'explosions de centrales nucléaires ou de fuite de gaz meurtrier dont il était le seul à se rappeler. Un peu comme à la maison en fait. Mais ici par contre cela le rendait fier. Il tapa le code sur son ordinateur et découvrit les nouvelles missions. Sauf que pour le moment il n'y avait pas grand chose, la frise d'effet à cause étant plutôt longue à préparer. Raph se souvenait de se moquer de l'immense frise du Visiteur qui le menait à des situations incongrues mais à présent il comprenait quel dur labeur ça avait été de regrouper toutes ces informations. Ce fut donc une journée plutôt tranquille qu'il passa avec Michel qui arriva avec 10 minutes de retard, journée qu'ils passèrent à parler de tout et de rien, à faire des recherches débiles sur internet et à visiter quelques étages de l'entreprise.

En rentrant chez lui, Raph était donc de bonne humeur, et n'arrêtait pas de rigoler en pensant à la vidéo sur YouTube où un mec faisait une espèce de karaté pour finir par détruire son aquarium. En passant par une ruelle, il vit un mec courir sur la route avec cet air effrayé comme si quelqu'un le poursuivait. Raph connaissait très bien cet air-là. Il tourna la tête et vit... le Visiteur, en train de courir sur le trottoir, bousculant légèrement une jeune fille tout en triturant sa machine à voyager dans le temps. Il passa devant Raph sans le voir, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de le suivre, prenant la rue à gauche où on ne voyait plus personne sauf l'individu que coursait notre clodo du futur. Raph savait qu'il allait se téléporter pour approcher sa « victime », chaque Doowap lui rappelait sans cesse cet après-midi aux bois de Vincennes. Mais le Visiteur trébucha et tomba, et en mettant ses mains devant sa tête par réflexe, la machine prit un gros choc, on entendit un gros « crac » et une fumée noire sortit du bracelet.

« Meeeeerde, dit le Visiteur.

_Ca va ?

_R... Raph ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question... »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le Visiteur était assis sur la banquette de Raph, une tasse de café à la main. La machine était posée sur la table basse et le Visiteur la regardait fixement comme si la réponse à toutes ses questions s'y trouvait. Pas de doute, il était perdu. Coincé dans cette époque. Quand Raph entra de nouveau dans le salon pour apporter des gâteaux, il sembla se réveiller et dit :

« C'est vachement sympa chez toi depuis que Stella a emménagé.

_Oui, c'est sûr que c'est mieux que le futur.

_Euh... ouais.

_Bon alors, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

_Je suis en plein sauvetage des abeilles.

_De... de quoi ?

_Tu sais, les abeilles, ça a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est vachement important dans l'écosystème, je te fais pas un schéma. Il se trouve que dans une vingtaine d'année la totalité de l'espèce va disparaître.

_Ah meeerde.

_Comme tu dis. »

Le Visiteur but une gorgée de café et tira un sourire de son visage encore ensanglanté. Raph le laissa finir sa tasse avant de poser une question qui le taraudait.

« Alors, vous n'êtes pas retourné dans votre monde ?

_C'est... plus compliqué que prévu.

_Mais oui. »

Le Visiteur regarda Raph dans les yeux. Il y lisait la fatigue.

« Tu ne me crois pas, pas vrai ?

_Disons que cette histoire d'autre monde, c'est un peu facile.

_Si tu le dis.

_Moi je pensais que vous faisiez ça afin d'avoir une époque plus confortable, pour vous quoi. Et là vous dites que vous pouvez retourner dans votre monde idyllique quand vous voulez, style vous vous sacrifiez pour qu'on puisse nous aussi profiter... alors qu'en fait pas du tout.

_Hého là, on se calme, fais pas style tu me connais mieux que tout le monde.

_C'est pas le cas ?

_Non. »

L'étrange individu cacha sa mine sombre dans une nouvelle gorgée de café, mais cette fois il ne la dégustait pas. Puis il regarda dehors, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le ciel de sa vie...

« Et maintenant ?

_Je ne peux plus rentrer en 2550, la machine est complètement pétée. Et Henr... Je veux dire Docteur Castabelge est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à la réparer.

_Je peux vous aider à ce point-là au moins. Je vous emmène avec moi chez les Missionnaires.

_Tu y bosses toujours ?

_Mêler l'utile à l'agréable, ya rien de meilleur. Vous venez ?

_Hors de question. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

_Vous avez honte d'avoir menti ?

_A propos de ?

_De l'autre monde. Ils seraient tous écroulés de savoir que finalement leur seule raison de continuer était une farce.

_Arrête Raph.

_Je suis capable de tout vous pardonner. La merde avec l'ancienne Brigade Temporelle, les embrouilles avec les Lombardi, la peur que j'ai eu d'avoir une bombe autour du poignet...

_Je n'avais aucune raison de revenir. »

Cette fois, le Visiteur avait reposé sa tasse de café afin de parler.

« Aucune raison. Notre groupe a éclaté et les Missionnaires se charge mieux que moi des remapages temporels. Tu as dit vrai tout à l'heure, je ne faisais ça que pour moi et moi seul. Quand je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je continues les missions, mais incognito. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez les Missionnaires, surtout pas après qu'on m'ait traité de Sauveur.

_Mais...

_Ça m'a fait plaisir bien sûr, moi qui ne recherche aucune gloire, aucun mérite à ce que je fais, pourquoi devrais-je en avoir d'ailleurs ? Sur le coup, j'étais heureux d'avoir pu sauver la vie de ces gens en arrêtant Joseph. Mais hors de question de revenir en prétendant sauver le monde. Je ne suis pas un héros Raph.»

Un silence s'abattit dans l'appartement, ce genre de silence gêné qui arrive après que quelqu'un ait fait une annonce inattendue. Raph savait qu'il devait renvoyer le Visiteur à son époque, pas pour l'aider mais parce qu'il risque de pourrir sa vie à nouveau.

« Vous pensez que notre Henry pourrait reconstruire une nouvelle machine ?

_Pourquoi pas, mais il se demanderait ce que tu veux en faire.

_Vous inquiétez pas, Henry et moi on s'entend très bien. Ne soyez pas jaloux.

_Comment ça jaloux ?

_Bah attendez, vous avez vécu des années avec lui sans avoir approché la moindre jeune fille donc forcément...

_Maaaaaais qu'est-ce que c'est les histoires ? Qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé imaginer ?

_Admettez-le, c'est quand même cool d'avoir pu récupérer le même modèle pour...

_Mais n'importe quoi ! »

Le Visiteur était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, et Raph se demandait si c'était par colère, honte ou pudeur, pourtant ya pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il a toujours vu le Visiteur et Henry ensemble de toute façon.

« Vous finirez comme votre Double si vous n'admettez pas quel genre vous préférez. Un pauvre pervers.

_Non. Je sais pourquoi je finirais comme ça. »

Il sembla à Raph que le Visiteur serrait plus fortement sa tasse de café. S'il la pète, ou pire, s'il la brise contre son propre crâne, Stella va encore râler.

« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Tu disais que tu pouvais me récupérer une machine ?

_Ouais, par contre ça prendra plusieurs jours, je lui demanderais ça demain matin.

_Ah... Euh ben je vais dormir euh...

_Ici voyons. Je suis peut-être rancunier, mais je suis pas un 'fils de pute' comme vous le dites si bien.

_Merci Raph... Mais ça va pas gêner Stella ?

_Tant que vous pétez rien, ça devrait aller. Elle a vécu pire cette dernière année. »

Il fouilla dans son placard et sortit un sac de couchage et des vêtements propres. Si ce type doit rester ici quelques jours, il ne devrait rester dans les mêmes habits. Il tendit les vêtements vers le Visiteur qui les prit sans broncher et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Puis il déplia le clic-clac et étala le sac au milieu. Lorsque Stella rentra de sa journée à Pôle Emploi, Raph lui expliqua qui était invité à dormir, et elle haussa les épaules.

Lorsque le Visiteur sortit de la salle de bain, il était méconnaissable. Il avait nettoyé son visage et ses plaies avait disparu. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et brosser ses cheveux de façon aléatoire (moi je dis que c'est le peigne qui fait tout). Il avait mis le tee-shirt Green Lantern et un jean. Ses anciens habits étaient en train de pendouiller au-dessus de la douche : il venait de les nettoyer. Raph avait déjà vu le Visiteur en mode presque normal quand il s'est fait passer pour son aïeux, mais là c'était terriblement différent. On aurait dit un mec de 2013. Un jeune de 2013. Un de ces individus que l'on croise tous les jours sans se soucier de ce qu'il est, ce qu'il fait, pourquoi il est là. Tout d'un coup, c'était comme si les missions pour sauver l'humanité étaient très loin. Raph regarda Stella qui était beaucoup plus étonnée, à deux doigts de lâcher sa tasse de thé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda le Visiteur.

_Ben euh vous avez l'air... normal.

_Ah... merci...

_C'est dingue vous changez juste de vêtements et vous n'êtes plus la même personne.

_Mouais.

_C'est comme ça que j'aime sortir, dit Stella en souriant. Allez, je vous invite à dîner ! »

Raph et le Visiteur la regardèrent, surpris. Mais Stella prit son manteau coupant court toute réclamation et Raph ne put que se résoudre à prendre sa veste. Le Visiteur les suivit sans rien dire, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant le Maharadja, restaurant indien empreint de souvenirs pour tous. Quand ils furent enfin à table, Stella se mit à parler de tout et de rien avec le Visiteur, et Raph se dit que c'était beaucoup mieux d'être avec lui, voire même agréable, quand il n'était pas question du futur, de catastrophes, de zombis ou de seau à caca. En un sens, il a vraiment passé une bonne soirée.

Le lendemain matin Raph se réveilla en douceur et prit le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il pensait pouvoir ne pas passer par le salon mais il avait oublié ses chaussures. Avec prudence, il entra dans la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit tout en se rappelant les fois où le Visiteur avait pourri ses journées. Néanmoins il ne pouvait se résoudre à rendre l'existence du Visiteur encore plus chiante qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Surtout que, quand on y réfléchit, il n'a pas d'amis sauf ce robot belge et dans le fond, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il a dû lui aussi passé une bonne soirée. Le regard de Raph se fixa sur le pauvre spectacle qu'est le Visiteur. Pas de doute, il lui faisait pitié. Mais soudain, il vit le Visiteur se mettre à trembler, murmurant des « non... je vous en prie pas ça... pas eux... » et des larmes aux coins des yeux. Cela pétrifia Raph. Il avait oublié que sous cette couche de vêtements en lambeaux, de sang, de mensonge et de manipulation pouvait se cacher un être comme les autres avec des sentiments. Raph secoua sa tête (et ses cheveux), il en avait plus que marre de toutes ces histoires. Il demandera une machine faite par Henry, renverra le Visiteur chez lui et n'y repensera plus. Il courut presque pour aller au travail afin d'oublier ses problèmes, puis refit le même manège que tous les jours : passer par le bureau de Constance, s'émarger, retourner dans son étage, voir qu'il n'y a pas de missions, attendre Michel, discuter avec lui. Passer 11 heures, Raph prit le toboggan magique afin d'aller au bureau de Henry. Il avait un mauvais souvenir de ce bureau, quand Henry avait pendant un instant vaincu son bug et lui avait montré les plans de l'armée de robots. Après, il était envoyé à une prison nécrophile. Qu'il n'atteindra jamais grâce à Judith... Raph entra dans le bureau et vit que l'ambiance avait clairement changé. Des schémas était collés partout, une délicieuse odeur de café régnait et la lumière était passé du rouge inquiétant au jaune presque tamisé. Sur la table était branché des centaines de fils tandis que les écrans faisaient défiler des mises à jour en voie de téléchargement, et dans un coin le Castabot se rechargeait. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un pouf était installé à côté d'une tasse basse où étaient posées une machine à café et une assiette pleine d'une toute nouvelle pâtisserie : les fondants au miel. Bref, ça ne ressemblait pas à un laboratoire. Raph était si consterné par la vision de ce nouveau bureau qu'il ne vit pas une main s'approcher de son épaule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Raph ?

_Aaaaaaaaah ! »

Raph se retourna et vit Henry.

« Merde Henry ne refaites jamais ça ! Vous étiez où ?

_Navré Raph, j'étais parti aux toilettes.

_Euh... Ah bon ? Alors même les robots ?

_Disons plutôt que je me vidangeais...

_Mais avec le même truc que nous ?

_Oui, fait avec beaucoup de réalisme d'ailleurs...

_Oui enfin je m'en fous... J'avais une question à vous poser.

_Je t'écoute.

_Est-ce que... vous n'aviez vraiment jamais vu votre code-barre quand vous preniez votre douche ?

_Et bien... On a un système de nettoyage automatique et du coup... ben en fait... ce système est relié à un champ électronique qui s'immisce dans notre cerveau et nous fait croire qu'on a pris notre douche. T'as compris ce que je viens de dire ?

_Euh... ouais grave !

_Okay bon je dois te laisser, j'ai remarqué la présence inhabituelle d'une faille électromagnétique qui s'est déclenchée en 2013, ton équivalent à hier je crois, pas très dangereux pour le moment mais vaut mieux surveiller ça.

_Ah ouais nan mais en vérité j'avais autre chose à te demander...

_Quoi donc ?

_Tu pourrais me faire une machine à voyager dans le temps ?

_Pour quelles raisons ?

_Pour raisons personnelles... »

Henry marmonnait dans sa moustache tout en caressant une sorte de bouc qu'il s'est mis la veille au menton. Mais le bouc lui resta entre les doigts, et il le jeta dans sa poubelle.

« Figure-toi que je fais d'autres recherches pour les Missionnaires et il est hors de questions que tes envies personnelles passent en priorité. Surtout que niveau voyage dans le temps tu n'y connais pas grand chose.

_Bon ok c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour lui. »

Raph regarda Henry dans les yeux et Henry comprit. Raph comprit qu'il avait compris, et Henry comprit que Raph avait compris qu'il avait compris.

« Il va bien ?

_Il essaie de sauver les abeilles.

_Okay...

_Dis, tu y crois vraiment à cette histoire d'autre monde ?

_Va à la prison nécrophile, tu verras. »

Raph ne comprit pas l'allusion, et Henry comprit qu'il n'avait pas compris.

« Repasse dans une semaine, j'aurais fini ta machine. »

Puis il se retourna vers son bureau et ne dit plus un mot. Raph repartit vers le toboggan magique pour retrouver Michel.

« Ça te dit un petit tour dans l'immeuble ? Demanda Raph.

_Carrément, dit Michel. On va où cette fois ?

_Je pensais à l'ancienne prison nécrophile.

_T'es flippant comme mec toi des fois. »

Néanmoins Michel le suivit. La prison nécrophile avait été fermée depuis l'incident avec Joseph, tous les prisonniers ont été libérés et les nécrophiles chassés à coup de mitraillette. Apparemment Constance avait fait faire des travaux dans cette section mas personne ne s'y était installé. Quand Raph arriva à la prison, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'il vit. Les « cages » ont été complètement détruites, le sol nettoyé et les mur repeints. La pièce était très grande et sentait le neuf comme on ne pourrait le sentir en 2550. Au centre était installés des bancs et sur les murs étaient inscrits des dates : la naissance des Missionnaires, les premières missions, le nombre de vies sauvées, le nombres de vies perdues. Et au bout de cette frise, il y avait un portrait que Raph connaissait bien. C'était Judith. En dessous de ce tableau dessiné par un certain Johan, il y avait une plaque qui indiquait : « Judith. 33 ans. Morte pour l'avenir. Nous ne l'oublierons jamais. » Le peintre avait réussi à peintre tout ce qui faisait Judith, à savoir ses yeux sombres et presque froids, mais un sourire discret et sincère, des cheveux de feu. Et son visage était serein. Alors, pour la première fois depuis que Judith est morte, Raph se mit vraiment à pleurer.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Michel s'était mis à l'écart pour laisser Raph avec ses larmes, ce dernier s'étant assis sur un banc face au portrait de Judith. Les mots inscrits sur la plaque résonnaient dans sa tête. « Morte pour l'avenir ». L'avenir que promettait le Visiteur. Mon Dieu. Raph se mit alors pour une fois à prier qu'il n'ait pas menti. Ils entendirent alors l'ouverture du toboggan magique et Constance apparut avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds coiffés par une tresse qu'elle a mis sur le côté. Elle s'assit près de Raph.

« C'était le moins que l'on puisse faire pour elle.

_C'est magnifique. Pour être franc je ne sais pas comment elle aurait réagi, peut-être qu'elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

_Elle le mérite. Et cette pièce nous rappelle que tout ce que nous faisons n'est pas vain. Que ça vaut le coup, comme elle disait.

_Comme elle disait ?

_Oui, quand le Visiteur lui a dit la vérité, elle a souri et a su que ça valait la peine. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est sacrifiée.

_Il n'aurait pas inventé toute cette histoire alors... »

Constance regarda Raph, éberluée.

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

_Je ne sais pas, je... écoutez, on sait si peu sur ce mec. A chaque fois je crois avoir cerné le personnage il me glisse à nouveau entre les doigts. La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai cru que c'était un fou. Après que c'était un désespéré. Après, qu'il était dangereux. Et après qu'il était prêt à tout pour me sauver. Je sais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec lui.

_Mais vous avez confiance en lui ?

_Non ! Oui ? Je sais pas... Ma vie a totalement basculé depuis ce jour où je buvais une canette de bière sur un banc du bois de Vincennes avec mes potes Tim et Léo. Merde, j'avais ma tignasse coiffée en arrière à l'époque et lui avait les cheveux plus courts. Sa machine était ridicule, scotchée sur son bras avec des bandes noires... Ça va faire plus de quatre ans...

_Vous imaginez parfois votre vie s'il n'était pas venu ?

_Pas vous ?

_On est en train de construire un simulateur de vie parallèle, en gros une machine qui permettrait de créer tous les scénarios possibles de votre vie si un détail changeait. On cherche à l'utiliser pour les missions, mais je dois avouer vouloir le tester sur moi.

_J'aimerai bien aussi. »

Raph poussa un gros soupir

« Si ça se trouve, Stella aurait été en couple avec Tim et Léo, et je me retrouverais seul et au chômage.

_Et moi je bosserais encore à la boulangerie. Allez savoir... Mais il ne faut pas ruminer sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, maintenant nous devons nous concentrer sur ce qui va se passer. »

Elle défroissa son tailleur, se leva et serra gentiment la main de Raph. Puis Michel et lui se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce et décidèrent de visiter de nouveau l'entreprise qui regorgeait d'étages en tout genre.

Pendant ce temps-là, le Visiteur flânait dans les rues, habillé normalement, les mains das les poches, tel un touriste égaré qui se laissait perdre dans la grande ville de Paris. Mais dans sa tête se fomentait un plan. Rien n'était dû au hasard. Il arriva près du bois de Vincennes et sortit alors une carte des métro de Paris. Mais sur cette carte était dessinée une frise, avec le nom de Gaël entouré dessus. Il s'assit sur la terrasse d'un café et commanda une bière bien fraîche, prit le journal qu'il avait sous le bras et se mit à lire – le temps pourri, la nouvelle recette d'un fondant au miel, la collection printemps-été de Dior, la sortie du film Starleague - en attendant une personne. Cette personne. Au bout de vingt minutes, un jeune homme avec une sacoche jaune apparut, en train de manger un sandwich, qui tourna en direction du bois. Le Visiteur prit des notes, régla sa commande et retourna en direction de l'appart' de Raph. Quand il entra, une délicieuse odeur de tarte tatin le prit de court. Cela lui rappelait une autre vie, des personnes, des amis qu'il avait perdu. « Non... pas eux... » Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, se vit dans le miroir, lui, normal, avec juste quelques cicatrices mal refermées sur la joue. Il ne savait plus dans quelle vie il était. Avait-il perdu tous ces amis ? Dans les deux vies ? Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

« Hey ! Ca va ? Dit Stella.

_Euh... oui pardon. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? Tu n'es pas au Pôle Emploi ?

_Yavait beaucoup trop de monde aujourd'hui alors j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose d'utile de ma journée à la place. Je prépare un gâteau.

_Oui, ça sent drôlement bon.

_Mais pas touche ! C'est pour demain !

_Un événement particulier ?

_Oui, c'est l'anniversaire de Raph ! Vous ne le saviez pas ?

_Euh... non...

_Ah bon. J'ai cru pourtant. Et vous, c'est quand votre anniversaire ?

_Etant donné que je ne suis même pas encore né, ce serait bizarre de le fêter non ?

_Vous êtes rabat-joie. J'espère que vous viendrez quand même.

_Avec plaisir. »

Dans les anniversaires, c'est toujours un bon moment pour ressortir les vieilles photos dossier, et le Visiteur se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir celle où Raph a une passoire sur la tête.

« Et à part ça, vous, vous avez fait quoi ?

_Je prépare ma future mission.

_Ça peut attendre demain ?

_Bah... vu que j'aimerai avoir la machine avant de la faire. Vous savez, apparaître comme ça devant les gens ça surprend et ça rend l'interlocuteur plus crédible.

_On est d'accord. »

Stella sortit la tarte du four. Si l'aspect n'était pas digne d'un grand chef cuisiner, l'odeur par contre embaumait tout l'appartement.

« En tous cas d'ici là, dit Stella, vous pouvez vous considérer comme chez vous.

_Euh... merci Stella.

_De rien. Après tout, même s'il y a eu des hauts et des bas, notre vie est vachement plus agréable grâce à vous.

_Ah ? »

Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il s'assit sur le canapé et, rassasié par ces belles paroles et envoûté par le parfum de la tarte, il ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Non ! Surtout, ne lance pas... Tout est calculéééé... C'est curieux mais les voyages dans le temps ça me donne toujours envie de... Ouais, fuck la Brigade Temporelle, on a ga... C'est juste une possibilité, mais on n'est pas obligé d'en arriver... On fait p'tet des coups de pute, mais on n'est pas... Et bah non ! C'est moi qu'ai le flingue ! Surtout un humain comme moi, qui détruit la vie des gens, et qui sauve personne au final... Il est l'heure... Tu es ce que tu choisis d'être... Vos missions, elles sont bidons, et ça ri... Voilà comment je sauve les gens, jles quitte... _

_Salut. C'est moi._

Elle se réveilla tout en sueur, fixant le plafond pour trouver une réponse à ses questions. Encore ce même rêve, et si ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve, elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Ce rêve qui relate toute une vie. Assise sur son lit, elle serra entre ses doigts sa couverture à s'en jaunir les phalanges. Cette chambre lui sembla inconnue pendant deux secondes, puis son esprit reprit corps avec la réalité.

« Mais c'est vraiment la réalité ça ? Ou bien c'est un autre monde ? »

Elle arracha d'un geste de la main une larme au bord de ses yeux, fatiguée de se poser cette question à chaque fois qu'elle se levait après une nuit aussi agitée. Elle avait l'impression de traverser des dimensions parallèles et ça lui faisait mal au crâne. Elle se mit enfin debout et fut certaine qu'elle était dans la vraie réalité.

« Comme je serais certaine ce soir quand je dormirais que ce que je rêve est réel, marmonna-t-elle. »

C'était comme si elle se battait contre un seigneur des rêves.

Mais elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ce soir. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla et commença son petit déjeuner lorsque sa mère arriva, revenant de la boulangerie.

« Coucou ma puce.

_Salut maman. Qu'est-ce que tu as de beau ce matin ?

_Des croissants tout chaud et une nouveauté : des fondants au miel. Ça vient de sortir.

_Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler...

_Alors, toujours ce même rêve ? »

Elle acquiesça, voulant ne pas trop en parler. En fait, elle voulait garder ce rêve pour elle comme elle garderait un livre qu'elle avait adoré. Mais elle parlait parfois dans son sommeil, ses parents l'ont entendu, et ils préféraient savoir de quoi elle avait rêvé. Elle était obligée de leur raconter, sinon ils risquaient de devenir parano. Et elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter davantage.

« Tu devrais en parler avec le docteur. Tu le vois aujourd'hui non ?

_Maman, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

_On ne sait jamais ma petite. Et de toute façon, quitte à payer un psy... »

Voilà presque un an qu'elle allait voir un docteur pour parler de tout et de rien, surtout de rien vu qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. C'était une décision de ses parents après un accident de voiture. Alors que son père allait continuer tout droit, une voiture leur a barré la route et ils furent obligés de freiner. Il venait de pleuvoir et la voiture fit un dérapage pas du tout contrôlé au point de faire deux ou trois tonneaux avant de finir dans le fossé. Si l'accident en lui-même était plutôt impressionnant, les passagers ont eu de la chance et à part quelques points de suture, ils s'en sont sortis indemnes. Mais la jeune fille était hantée par l'image de sa mère qui lui souriait, la tête à l'envers, avec du sang sur son visage, lui disant que tout allait bien. Depuis, elle dessinait des personnages attachants à qui il arrivait des histoires cruelles voire sanglantes, totalement bouleversée par cette attraction entre la douceur et l'horreur. En voyant quelques poèmes de sa fille, pourtant déjà originale puisqu'elle faisait des études d'arts plastiques pour espérer devenir photographe, sa mère décida de l'envoyer 3 fois par semaine chez un psy pour qu'elle parle de ses visions. Ils redoutaient un SSPT, syndrome de stress post-traumatique, et ne voulaient pas que leur fille finisse par ne plus jamais vouloir entrer dans une voiture. Pourtant, elle allait très bien, n'arrêtait-elle pas de réclamer. Elle ne manquait cependant pas une seule visite pour faire plaisir à ses parents.

Dans l'après-midi, elle marchait dans Paris pour profiter du soleil avant de s'enfermer dans le bureau sinistre du docteur. La seule chose qu'elle appréciait chez lui c'était sa voix, il avait curieusement une voix qui lui rappelait quelqu'un... on aurait dit la voix française d'un acteur, peut-être Morgan Freeman, elle n'était pas sûre. Elle respira un bon coup, traînant sur le trottoir, frôlant les murs. Elle se souvint qu'il y a deux jours, elle avait été bousculé par un homme, un clochard. Le temps lui avait semblé se suspendre. Elle n'avait pas vu son visage, mais dans un de ses rêves elle avait revu cette scène comme si elle était à la place de l'homme. Elle n'avait pas vu son visage mais maintenant elle le connaissait, elle en était sûre. Plus elle y repensait, plus elle se demandait si cela ne faisait aussi pas partie du rêve.

« Si je commence à mélanger rêve et réalité, je suis dans la merde. »

Elle se demandait ce que penserait son docteur.

« Alors... Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

_Plutôt bien, à part que j'ai refait ce rêve dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois.

_Ah oui ce rêve où vous voyez le futur ? A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien signifier ?

_J'en sais rien, c'est vous le doc', vous avez peut-être de l'expérience en matière de décodage des rêves.

_Pas vraiment, ça peut être des rêves en rapport avec ce que vous avez vécu ou alors sur votre état de santé... Vous avez peur en l'avenir ?

_Comment ça ?

_Et bien, le futur que vous m'avez décrit est disons... apocalyptique.

_Oui, l'enfer sur terre, mais sous la terre ce qui est pire !

_Si ça se trouve, ce rêve exprime votre angoisse quant à votre avenir.

_Je n'ai aucune angoisse ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais plus tard... à part peut-être photographe, ce qui est un métier très aléatoire, mais je sais que je peux toujours compter sur les gens que j'aime en cas de problème.

_D'accord d'accord. C'est ce que vous pensez penser mais votre subconscient n'est pas du même avis. Il n'y a vraiment rien qui vous tracasse ? Pas même depuis que vous faites ces cauchemars ?

_Et bien... j'ai comme un vide. Comme si je devais faire quelque chose, mais je ne sas pas quoi...

_Dans la réalité ou dans votre rêve ?

_Je ne sais pas. Les deux peut-être...

_Bien... et pas d'autres changements à part ça ?

_Plus les nuits passent, plus mon rêve s'allonge. Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de surveiller l'entrée du bois de Vincennes. Enfin pas moi... plutôt lui.

_Lui ?

_Oui... le... euh... héros de mon rêve. C'est moi. Mais c'est aussi lui.

_Très bien... vous voulez dire que vous incarnez un personnage qui a une conscience propre ?

_Euh...

_Vous avez un libre-arbitre ?

_Je crois que je partage les mêmes pensées que cet homme. Je deviens lui en fait.

_Et quand vous êtes de retour à la réalité, vous êtes toujours d'accord avec lui ?

_Je crois.

_Intéressant. Vous m'en parlerez plus longtemps la prochaine fois, la séance est presque finie. A part ça, vous ne regardez pas trop de film de science-fiction à la télévision ?

_Il y a bien cette série britannique avec un extraterrestre dans une boite bleue mais ça n'a rien avoir avec moi. »

Le psy la regarda avec les sourcils froncés. Elle se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

« Euh... je veux dire avec lui.

_D'accord. En attendant veuillez bien faire attention à ne pas mêler le réel et l'imaginaire, ça pourrait vous créer des problèmes...

_Vous pensez que je suis folle c'est ça ?

_Nooooon, pas folle non. »

Le doc' lui prescrit de simples médicaments antidépresseurs et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, qu'il referma derrière elle en murmurant quelque chose.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla de nouveau après avoir rêvé du futur de 2550. Son cœur battait la chamade en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le psy la veille. Elle n'était pas folle non. Elle mit sa main à son front et lorsqu'elle regarda sa paume, elle vit du sang.

« Mais une double personnalité, pourquoi pas. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait. Le Visiteur regardait inlassablement sa frise à propos de Gaël, l'homme qui serait à l'origine de la disparition des abeilles. Il savait d'où provenait l'élément déclencheur, le bois de Vincennes. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'empêcher Gaël d'aller au bois. Rien de plus simple, et il avait déjà vécu situation plus humiliante. Pourtant quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Il aurait bien besoin d'un autre point de vue sur la mission, mais il ne voulait plus mêler Raph' à tous ces problèmes du futur, il en faisait peut-être son métier mais il était dans un cadre plus... cadré. Il se mit à se mordre la lèvre en pensant à tous les problèmes qu'il avait causé au passé. Il essaya de penser à autre chose pour ôter ces idées noires de son esprit. Impossible. Il tourna en rond dans l'appartement, résistant à l'envie de péter une bouteille sur son crâne pour se calmer. Sa colère s'apaisa dès que Stella rentra des courses.

« Salut le Visiteur venu d'ailleurs !

_Bonjour Stella !

_Quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? Tu dormais encore quand je suis partie.

_Pas grand chose... Et toi ?

_Je viens de faire les courses pour la semaine et j'ai acheté le cadeau pour Raph !

_C'est ce soir pas vrai ? Et c'est où ?

_Dans un restaurant chic, histoire de fêter le coup.

_Ah d'accord, et il y a qui d'autres d'invité ?

_Et ben... En fait Tim et Léo bossent tout le temps donc ils ne peuvent pas venir, quant à Michel il va voir un match de foot donc... il n'y aura que nous trois.

_Mais... Raph a bien d'autres amis ?

_Mmmph... pas vraiment. Il osera jamais l'avouer mais votre bande formait son seul groupe d'amis... »

Voilà pourquoi Raph s'attend à être trahi. Il ne veut pas être déçu... encore une fois, se dit le Visiteur. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau pour son anniversaire. Et qu'il ne savait absolument pas non plus quoi lui offrir.

« En attendant, tu pourrais essayer ça ! »

Stella lui tendit une boite en carton que le Visiteur ouvrit délicatement. Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant ce qu'il contenait. Il regarda Stella.

« Tenue réglementaire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Le Visiteur referma la boite et la posa sur le canapé, puis il prit ses anciennes affaires de clodo du futur. Il fouilla dans ses poches, sortit une petite liasse de billets puis partit. Stella se mit à espérer qu'il n'allait pas chercher une autre tenue pour ce soir.

Raph arriva pile à l'heure, un peu surexcité à l'idée que ce soir on fêtait son anniversaire mais un peu déçu de ne pas le faire en tête à tête avec Stella. Cette dernière l'accueillit d'ailleurs avec un baiser, ce qui fit envoler sa déception. L'année dernière, il avait toujours rêvé passer au moins ce jour-là avec elle, maintenant ils étaient ensemble peut-être pour toujours.

« Coucou mon chéri. Bon anniversaire !

_Merci Stella. Il est pas là le déchet humain ?

_Arrête un peu. On va passer une super soirée.

_Mmph.

_T'es toujours énervé parce que je l'ai invité sans demander ton avis ?

_Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui a tout organisé.

_De toute façon, ça peut pas être pire que l'anniversaire que TU as organisé, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

« Faut vraiment que je remercie la personne qu'elle a eu au téléphone du futur. »

Il alla dans la salle de bain, se débarrassa de ses vêtements de travail et mit ceux que Stella lui a offert. Quand il se regarda dans la glace, il se rendit compte quel chemin il avait parcouru.

« Putain, le coup de vieux.

_Tu plaisantes, dit Stella qui venait d'arriver par derrière, le serrant dans ses bras. Tu es magnifique. Et tu es encore jeune, tu as l'avenir devant toi. »

L'avenir... Au contraire, l'avenir n'était pas devant lui. Raph l'avait déjà dépassé.

« Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vu...

_Mais tu ne veux pas trop me raconter.

_J'ai pas envie que ça continue d'envahir ma vie. Je suis bien maintenant : j'ai un job qui me fait sentir utile, une jolie petite amie qui m'adore, un appart sympa dans une époque pas encore trop merdique.

_Tu sais ce que je penses ? Tu pourrais faire un bouquin !

_Un... bouquin ?

_Oui ! Où tu écris tout ce qui t'es arrivé ! Et tu fais passer ça pour de la science-fiction !

_Mouais...

_Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien. Et puis si ça marche, ça nous fera une petite rentrée d'argent. »

« Voilà la Stella que je connais bien. »

Raph rajusta sa cravate, mouilla le bout de ses doigts et remit ses cheveux en pointe. Il entendit un bruit de porte et Stella retourna à l'entrée où elle découvrit le Visiteur, un petit paquet cadeau acheté dans un magasin d'accessoire dans la main.

« Euh... c'est trois fois rien...

_C'est gentil ! Va t'habiller dans la chambre, tu le lui donneras au restaurant.»

Une fois que le Visiteur fut dans la chambre, Stella vira Raph de la salle de bain pour se préparer. Le jeune homme fut seul dans le salon, et s'assit dans le canapé. Il prit son ordinateur et traîna sur internet, mais il n'avait plus rien à y voir. Machinalement, il tapa le surnom du Visiteur sur Google, mais il ne trouva rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était encore devant son ordinateur mais Open Office allumé.

« Un bouquin... Mais je suis pas auteur moi. »

Et puis il y aurait tellement à raconter. On commence par quoi ? Raph respira un bon coup et se surprit à commencer à écrire : '' C'était une belle journée qui avait commencé. Une journée cool et sans problème. Une journée normale. J'étais avec mes potes Théo et Luy. ''

Si cette histoire allait vraiment être publiée, Raph ne voulait pas utiliser les vrais noms de ses amis.

« Si elle est publiée... mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines mon petit Raph... »

Néanmoins, il continua à écrire. Il parla de la canette, de la pizza, du coup de téléphone à Stella (qu'il appela Isabel). Il allait commencer de parler du Doowap lorsqu'il entendit le déverrouillage d'une porte. Il enregistra son fichier sous le nom de « Visiteur du Futur » et ferma l'ordinateur.

L'intriguant personnage qui occupait sa vie depuis 4 ans apparut dans un superbe costard noir avec un chemise rouge et une cravate noire. Raph fut surpris de voir à quel point cela lui allait bien. Lui détestait les cravates à force d'en porter au boulot, mais il voulait faire un effort pour sa fête. Et puis, le nœud papillon lui allait encore moins.

Les hommes se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, en attendant que Stella soit prête. Puis le Visiteur brisa le silence.

« Alors Raph, le boulot ça va ?

_Ouais ouais. Là on fait des recherches sur la raison de la saturation de satellites dans le ciel.

_Ah... bon courage.

_Et vous ça avance votre mission ?

_Tranquille tranquille...

_Okay...

_Et euh... on va où ce soir au fait ?

_Dans un resto chic pas loin de la Comédie Française, à Pyramides.

_Ah ouais c'est un quartier sympa.

_Clair. »

Raph regarda ses pieds et vit qu'il avait oublié de mettre des chaussures assorties. Il retira vite ses baskets avant que Stella s'en rende compte et courut vers le meuble à chaussures. Le Visiteur, lui, n'avait pas fait cette erreurs. Raph se demanda d'où venait ces mocassins noirs. Au moment où Raph enfila sa deuxième chaussure, Stella sortit de la salle de bain avec une robe longue noire à bretelles avec un dos nu qui lui descendait presque jusqu'au bassin. Elle avait mis des rajouts à ses cheveux pour faire un chignon en laissant une mèche le long de sa colonne vertébrale, qu'elle a enjolivée en ajoutant quelques perles. Elle avait mis un serre-cou en satin avec une de ces mêmes perles et s'était maquillée simplement avec de l'eye-liner, du mascara et une légère touche de blush. Le Visiteur ne put s'empêcher de siffler et Raph resta bouche bée. « Ouah, c'est ma nana à moi. »

« Vous êtes parfaits les garçons, dit-elle en souriant. »

Elle empoigna tendrement le bras de Raph puis celui du Visiteur et ils partirent tous les trois pour prendre un taxi. Stella n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, et Raph fut émerveillé par l'endroit où ils allaient passer la soirée. Heureusement qu'elle leur avait dit de mettre des costards, sinon ils auraient eu l'air ridicules. Le Visiteur se mit à se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, un peu mal à l'aise, en tapotant la main contre la poche intérieure de sa la soirée se passa aussi bien que la dernière fois, avec en plus l'arrivée d'un gâteau avec des bougies qui indiquaient l'âge de Raph... Stella lui donna alors un petit cadeau qu'il ouvrit fébrilement. C'était une magnifique montre en argent et quand il la retourna, il vit son nom et son prénom gravés dessus. Puis le Visiteur tendit son cadeau que Raph ouvrit, très intrigué. Il vit un porte-clef avec une figurine manga d'une jeune lycéenne, un porte-clef qu'il connaissait bien.

« Mais c'est...

_Pour m'excuser de ce que mon double du futur t'a fait subir. Ouais je sais, ce n'est pas le cadeau approprié et pour ma défense j'ai galéré à trouver le même !

_Au contraire c'est cool. Merci.

_C'est quoi les histoires avec ce porte-clef ? Tu l'avais pas déjà ?

_Ah meeerde. »

Le Visiteur avait complètement oublié que tout ce qui s'était passé avec la Brigade Temporelle avait été annulé et que donc le don que lui avait fait Raph aussi. Mais celui-ci lui lança un petit sourire et la soirée se termina dans une super ambiance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Raph continua de taper sur l'ordinateur dans son bureau des Missionnaires. Toujours pas de missions en vue, mais il avait sérieusement commencé son projet de livre à propos du Visiteur du Futur. Il avait donné ce surnom à son ami de 2550 en hommage à « Retour vers le futur », son film préféré. Les seuls qui étaient au courant de ce projet étaient Stella et Michel, parce qu'ils l'avaient surpris en train d'écrire quelque chose. Stella était contente que Raph ait accepté son idée. De toute façon, Stella a toujours de bonnes idées. Et Michel espérait sincèrement apparaître dans le bouquin.

« Alors ton projet, il avance bien, demanda ce dernier en mangeant un fondant au miel afin de briser le silence.

_Plutôt ouais, mais j'ai peur que mon style d'écriture plaise pas.

_Tu déconnes ? Tu écris selon tes envies, ça va plaire aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui, au lieu de lire des romans à l'eau de rose !

_Mouais. Je fais surtout ça par loisir.

_Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas peur que ça ne plaise pas. Avoue que t'as déjà pensé à un éditeur.

_Non... Enfin, non pas trop. Quoique, ya cette boite de Roubaix qui édite des Bds et des trucs hors-normes vraiment sympas. Tu sais, Ankama...

_Ah ouais j'aime bien la bd avec la nana aux cheveux roses. Mais ça publie des livres aussi ?

_J'sais pas...

_Au pire, tu en fais une scénario pour une bd... »

Raph continua de taper tout en relisant ce qu'il avait déjà écrit. Il commençait vraiment à ramer parce qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter sans pour autant que ce soit trop long et il ne savait pas comment passer d'un événement à l'autre. Il voulait aussi que l'histoire soit suffisamment consistante pour être considérée comme une espèce de roman et démarrer doucement l'intrigue, mais il avait trop peur de faire des longueurs qui gonflerait le lecteur. En fait, il était dans le même état que la personne qui est en train d'écrire ces lignes en ce moment... Il mit alors un casque et écouta de la musique sur YouTube. Mais au lieu de le concentrer, il bougea une épaule, puis l'autre et commença à danser. Michel débrancha le casque pour entendre la musique et danser lui aussi. Quand Henry entra dans le bureau, il vit nos deux dégénérés préférés sauter au rythme de « Heads will roll »

« Euh... ça va les gars ?

_Tiens Henry ! Euh bah on n'a pas grand chose à faire donc...

_Je vois. Dis-moi Raph je peux te parler 5 minutes ?

_Ouais pas de problème.

_Dans mon bureau. »

Raph fit une petite tape amicale à Michel qui se rassit, et suivit le Castafolt. Le bureau était encore plus en bordel que la dernière fois que Raph était venu, et il découvrit le Castabot ouvert en deux.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

_Oh rien, j'essaie de lui installer un programme pour qu'il puisse parler toutes les langues mais c'est assez compliqué.

_Pourquoi ne pas lui installer juste le français ?

_Quitte à faire une invention, autant que ça en jette non ? Le souci c'est que je dois enregistrer des voix pour qu'il puisse refaire les mêmes paroles.

_Ah, un peu comme un découpage de mots ?

_Exactement.

_Pourquoi vous ne faites pas plutôt une voix qui lit les mots comme dans Google traduction ?

_La voix qui lit les mots n'a aucune conscience propre, tu me suis ? J'aurais bien aimé découvrir le logiciel qui me permet de parler mais c'est impossible de me... disséquer sans que je risque de perdre la mémoire.

_Effectivement c'est la loose.

_Voilà et pour tout t'avouer Raph, j'espère que tu ne diras rien à personne...

_Muet comme une carpe.

_En fait en anglais j'ai un accent totalement pourri. Toi par contre t'es limite bilingue !

_Bah tu sais à force de regarder les séries en VO...

_Bref, je voulais te demander si je pouvais enregistrer ta voix pour mon Castabot.

_Mais grave !

_Super ! On commence maintenant ? »

Henry poussa Raph sur une chaise et prit un enregistreur et des feuilles. Sur ces feuilles, il y avait toute une liste de mots en anglais que Raph devait lire un par un. Concentré, Raph se mit au travail avec grand soin tout en se demandant ce que ça ferait d'entendre sa voix à travers le petit robot. Après avoir lu deux pages, Henry éteignit le micro.

« Okay, deux pages aujourd'hui ça suffira. Tu pourras repasser demain ?

_Pas de problème. »

Raph avait remarqué pendant qu'il parlait que notre robot travaillait sur un écran tactile où se dessinait une espèce de radar avec sur la droite un diagramme d'une seule colonne qui montait et descendait. Au centre du radar il avait reconnu les limites de Paris, et un point clignotait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

_Un détecteur de failles, répondit Henry. Tu te souviens il y a une semaine je t'ai dit que j'avais trouvé une faille électromagnétique ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait disparaître mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle a même bougé, et ça commence à m'inquiéter...

_Mais s'il y avait vraiment une faille, les gens la verraient non ?

_C'est plus compliqué... c'est... une faille à travers l'espace... et le temps. Elle est physique mais en même temps conceptuelle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Vous me croiriez si je disais oui ?

_Il faut que je trouve la raison de cette faille pour la refermer.

_Vous pensez qu'elle peut causer des problèmes ?

_C'est une faille Raph. Toute faille cause des problèmes.

_Ah. Et sinon vous avez fini ce que je vous avais demandé il y a une semaine ?

_Oui bien sûr, tiens, le voilà. »

Le nouveau Tempus Fugitron était le plus beau construit depuis les trois dernières saisons. Encastrée dans un gros bracelet en plastique aussi souple que solide, la machine était plus fine et plus... propre. Entièrement tactile elle aussi, son utilisation avait été simplifiée : on pouvait voir 5 cases, une pour le jour, une pour le mois, une pour l'année, une pour l'heure, une pour les minutes. Il suffisait de toucher une des cases et de taper le numéro qu'on voulait, puis d'appuyer sur le bouton central pour être propulsé où l'on voulait. Raph découvrit aussi des options qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans doute déjà dans les anciennes machines et que seuls Henry et le Visiteur pouvait contrôler. Par exemple, il y avait sous le bouton central un dessin du globe terrestre, un autre avec un éclair, un autre avec le bouton « veille ». En cliquant sur le globe, Raph découvrit que la machine pouvait aussi demander les coordonnées terrestres, latitude et longitude, pour un atterrissage précis.

« Classe.

_Merci. Tu lui diras... bonjour de ma part ?

_Pas de problème. Merci encore Henry ! »

Puis Raph repartit dans son bureau.

Non ! Surtout, ne vas pas dans le bois de Vincennes parce que sinon... voilà c'qui va s'passer ! Tout d'abord tu vas marcher, en mode confiant, en direction de ton boulot parce que traverser le bois est un raccourci. Les oiseaux brillent, le soleil chante, bref tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Tu vas kiffer ta race. Et puis tout d'un coup, il y a deux mecs hyper costauds qui vont venir t'aborder, le genre de mecs qui n'aiment pas quand tout va bien et que les gens kiffent si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Toi, qui est un gars plutôt sympathique mais qui s'est toujours laissé marcher sur les pieds quand tu étais au collège, tu vas rien dire et les mecs vont te pendre par les pieds sur une branche d'arbre après t'avoir salement tabassé. Mais ce n'est pas tooooout ! La branche où tu es pendu recueille un nid de pies qui vont non seulement bousiller tes chaussures mais aussi te chier dessus... alors que tu es à l'envers. Tu vas même en avoir... DANS TON NEZ. Quand enfin quelqu'un va te sortir de là, tu seras sale et en retard à ton boulot, du coup quand tu vas arriver tu vas te faire virer et tu finiras dans la rue !

Le Visiteur n'était pas satisfait de son speech. L'histoire était plutôt cohérente, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Évidemment le Visiteur ne faisait pas tout ça pour sauver le boulot d'un mec. En réalité Gaël ne va pas se faire tabasser par deux abrutis mais il va se faire attaquer par une nuée d'abeilles qui venait de s'installer dans le bois de Vincennes. Cela lui vaudra une semaine d'hospitalisation et une haine inconsidérée envers les abeilles. Il va alors créer une substance chimique qui tue les abeilles, au départ pour éradiquer les niches dans les maisons, mais vingt ans plus tard son usine va exploser et son produit s'étaler dans le monde entier ce qui provoquera la disparition totale des abeilles. Ne pas lui faire traverser les bois lui semblait donc la meilleure solution pour effacer ce problème. Mais le Visiteur avait cependant des soupçons, et il détestait ça. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un voit d'un œil neuf toute cette affaire pour lui donner son avis, sauf que Stella avait d'autres choses à faire et ne s'y connaissait pas très bien en voyage dans le temps, quant à Raph... Le Visiteur ne voulait plus le mêler à toute cette histoire, il estimait qu'il en avait déjà trop fait. Il s'assit et regarda de nouveau la frise, relit ses notes. Il savait qu'il allait recevoir sa nouvelle machine à voyager dans le temps dans la soirée, mais il ne l'activerait que demain matin, à l'heure précise où il s'est donné rendez-vous devant le bois de Vincennes pour arrêter Gaël, afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas deux fois la même personne au même moment. En attendant, il devait être prêt et espérait ne pas foirer cette fois-ci.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Elle se réveilla. Quelque chose la tracassait mais elle ne savait pas quoi, puis elle revit en flash le jeune homme avec la sacoche. Quelque chose clochait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire... ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se ruer vers son ordinateur et vérifier le nombre d'abeilles dans le bois de Vincennes pour être sûre. Il était 7h du matin, ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve et peut-être qu'elle devient vraiment folle... mais il fallait tout tenter. Car son cœur affirmait que c'était réel. Elle avait la certitude sans-savoir-pourquoi que dans moins d'une heure le Visiteur apparaîtrait devant cet homme à la sacoche – comment s'appelle-t-il... ah oui Gaël – en lui disait qu'il ne devait pas aller aux bois. Elle savait où et quand le Visiteur allait faire son coup mais plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Et pas le fait que le Visiteur venait du futur non... quelque chose clochait... dans son plan. Elle avait un tout autre regard sur cette histoire. Elle n'était peut-être pas schizophrène après tout... Elle se résigna à aller à ce rendez-vous. Soit elle n'était pas folle et la mémoire d'un homme du futur se déversait dans sa tête, soit... Peu importe. Le bois de Vincennes, elle y trouvera ses réponses. Après avoir découvert la population du bois, elle alla sur Google Map pour traîner sans bouger de chez elle dans les environs du lieu de rencontre. Elle se souvint que cet homme prenait son déjeuner à emporter dans un certain magasin et espérait se rappeler de l'enseigne en marchant virtuellement dans la rue. Quand enfin elle vit l'enseigne, elle fit de nouvelles recherches sur internet et tomba sur le site de la cafétéria préféré de l'homme à la sacoche, découvrit la liste des produits et comprit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle prit son portable, son pass Navigo et une carte de Paris au cas où. Elle a beau aimé traîner dans l'est de Paris elle habitait Cité Universitaire. On était en pleine heure de pointe et son rendez-vous avec l'homme de ses rêves, ou bien avec sa folie, n'était que dans quelques minutes. Du temps, elle n'en avait pas.

**Chapitre 7 bis**

Le Visiteur se leva, toujours inquiet pour sa mission, mais n'ayant pas d'alternative il se mit à préparer ses affaires.

_Les portes du rer B se refermèrent derrière elle. Direction Châtelet._

Il se mit à enlever ses vêtements de 2013 pour remettre ses affaires de clodo du futur. Mais, peu satisfait par l'odeur, il fit un petit tour dans le futur (son présent donc) afin d'être aussi débraillé qu'avant.

_Le rer s'arrêta en chemin, problème de signalisation. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en évitant de se plaindre devant tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire._

Quand il revint, il découvrit que Raph et Stella étaient réveillés. Le boucan qu'il avait fait en s'habillant avait retenu leur attention.

« Alors ça y est tu pars ?

_Oui. Merci de vous être occupés de moi pendant cette semaine.

_De rien, repasse quand tu...

_Ce que Stella veut dire c'est que si tu veux prendre un café... Mais préviens-nous avant.

_Okay. Merci encore... »

_Le rer redémarre. Elle regarda sa montre comme si elle pouvait suspendre le temps._

Il tapa le jour et l'heure – dans dix minutes – sur l'écran de la nouvelle machine.

« Elle est vraiment classe cette année pas vrai ?

_Ouais, Henry s'est surpassé.

_D'ailleurs, il vous donne le bonjour.

_Ah... moi aussi. »

_Elle était arrivée à Châtelet. Elle courut à travers le labyrinthe en bousculant tous ceux qui voulaient aller à la place Carrée et fonça droit vers le rer a sans se retourner._

« Il est l'heure.

_Bon courage.

_Toi aussi. »

Il appuya sur le bouton central.

_Les portes s'ouvrent._

Il arriva à l'entrée du bois de Vincennes.

_Elle sortit du rer._

Au loin, Gaël a vu l'étrange personnage apparaître comme par magie. Le Visiteur s'approcha de lui.

_Elle courut le plus vite possible à travers les rues, priant de ne pas s'être perdue._

L'homme serra fermement sa sacoche, le Visiteur, lui, serra les lèvres.

_Elle vit une rue qui lui était familière. Elle vit l'entrée des bois de Vincennes._

Le Visiteur s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Gaël.

_Sa vue se troubla._

Il ouvrit la bouche.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

« Non ! Surtout, n'empêche pas Gaël d'aller au bois de Vincennes ! Parce que sinon... »

Elle reprit son souffle. Elle n'avait pas préparé son speech, n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle le savait, c'est tout.

« Voilà cqui va spasser. »

Le Visiteur était face à elle, la regardait de ses yeux de merlan frit. Il devait être surpris de la voir, aussi surpris qu'elle de découvrir que ses rêves étaient bien réels. Ils prenaient vie dans ces yeux noisettes. Des yeux qu'elle ne cessa de contempler. Dans le fond, elle le savait qu'il avait toujours été là. Désormais, les missions du Visiteur la concernait aussi. Ce jour-là, il fallait sauver les abeilles. Elle avança lentement vers lui.

« D'abord tu vas dire à cet homme de ne pas aller dans le bois prétextant que deux mecs vont venir le tabasser et qu'il va se faire virer à cause de son retard.

_Hein ?! Dit Gaël.

_Cet homme va donc prendre un raccourci qui le fera traverser une petite place très mignonne avec de très rares fleurs et de très rares abeilles, permettant ainsi à Gaël de ne pas se faire piquer par ces insectes et non tabasser par des mecs comme tu voulais le lui faire croire.

_Comment sais-tu que...

_Sauf que dans un futur très proche, cet homme se fera quand même attaquer par des abeilles ! Voulant alors prendre sa revanche, Gaël va créer un produit qui... mais c'est pas ça le plus important, le plus important c'est que... tu m'suis ? »

Le Visiteur hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... mais où ?

« L'important, c'est qu'il faut que tu saches que l'élément clef de cette affaire n'est pas le bois de Vincennes mais... la sacoche.

_La sacoche ? Fit le Visiteur sans la quitter des yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma sacoche ? »

Elle décrocha le regard qu'elle lançait au Visiteur pour lui dire :

« Déjà, elle est d'un jaune criard affreux à faire pleurer un aveugle. Une couleur si flashy qu'elle va attirer toutes les abeilles vers toi, où que tu sois.

_Ça fait une semaine que je traîne avec cette sacoche et je n'ai...

_Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Ce matin tu as pris ton déjeuner à emporter chez ta sandwicherie préférée, un thon-crudité pas vrai ?

_Oui.

_Et comme dessert ?

_D'habitude je prends un muffin au chocolat mais ils l'ont remplacé par...

_Un fondant au miel, finit-elle. »

Le petit détail, le petit changement qui peut tout changer. Le Visiteur n'en revenait pas. Comment n'a-t-il pas pu s'en apercevoir ?

« C'est la nouvelle tendance en ce moment, continua-t-elle. D'après le site, ils en proposent depuis ce matin. Et un fondant est moins consistant qu'un muffin, j'imagine que tu n'as pas fait attention et que si tu ouvres ton sac... »

L'homme ouvrit précipitamment sa sacoche et lâcha un « ah meeeerde » évoquant.

Le miel avait coulé, transperçant le sachet en carton qui collait à l'intérieur de la sacoche et dégoulinant sur les bords. Sans s'en rendre compte, son manteau aussi avait été touché. Il l'enleva, l'enroula autour de la sacoche et marmonna un « je vas devoir tout nettoyer maintenant ». Il se mit à partir puis se retourna et cria « Merci ! » à ces deux inconnus qui continuaient de se fixer.

« Qui es-tu, demanda le Visiteur.

_Quelqu'un qui a la sensation de te connaître depuis toujours, alors que c'est la première fois qu'on se voit.

_Comment est-ce possible ?

_Je n'en sais rien. Mais toute ta vie défile devant mes yeux quand je dors.

_C'est dingue.

_Comme tu dis. »

Ils se regardèrent encore intensément puis elle se mit à rire. Un gros fou rire s'était emparé d'elle, soulagée de voir qu'elle n'est pas folle, heureuse de découvrir que cet homme existe vraiment, hystérique à l'idée que le futur va être apocalyptique. Un rire très communicatif puisque le Visiteur aussi se mit à glousser. Rapidement ils étaient tous les deux pliés, presque par-terre.

« Tu sais tout sur moi, dit le Visiteur essoufflé et les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne sais rien sur toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

_Je m'appelle... »

Soudain, un bruit de téléportation se fit entendre et Henry apparaît, un écran à la main.

« Non ! Surtout, n'approchez pas l'un de l'autre parce que sinon...

_Copyright Henry ! »

« Ah... salut. »

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la ruelle. La jeune fille observait la scène et ses sens étaient complètement chamboulés. C'était comme si les personnages d'une série qu'elle suivait depuis longtemps apparaissaient devant elle. C'était... méga-troublant.

« Ça faisait un bail.

_Ouais

_Je croyais que tu devais rentrer dans ton monde.

_C'est devenu... compliqué.

_Hum...

_Bref, pourquoi es-tu là, demanda le Visiteur pour changer de sujet.

_Ah oui. Cette machine, dit-il en montrant son espèce d'écran, est un détecteur de faille quantique. Il se trouve que j'en ai repéré une depuis une semaine. Etant faite de non-matière elle ne peut être visible que par sa puissance électromagnétique, énergie qui parfois se déplace, diminue ou pire, augmente. Vous me comprenez ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, bien que la moitié des mots leur était passée au-dessus de la tête. Ils avaient cependant saisis le concept.

« Il semble que cette faille te soit liée ma petite. Et j'ai découvert que, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, plus tu te rapproches de cet homme, dit-il en désignant le Visiteur, plus la faille grandissait.

_Et si je le touches ?

_Comment ça ?

_Ben... si je le frôle, si je lui colle une baffe ou lui serre juste la main ? La faille serait grande à quel point ?

_Elle ne serait pas grande, dit Henry en se mordant la lèvre. Elle... se déchirerait en toi et tu éclaterais, provoquant...

_Quoi, dit le Visiteur. Une explosion ?

_Non.

_Une grosse bombe ?

_Non.

_Une bombe nucléaire ? Dit-elle, blanche.

_Non, fit Henry d'une voix grave.

_Quoi la fin du monde c'est ça ?! Cria le Visiteur, hystérique.

_Non, fit Henry dans un murmure.

Les regards du Visiteur et de la jeune fille se croisèrent.

« Le big bang, dit Henry. Si vous vous touchez, vous créerez un deuxième big bang. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Henry remua doucement le café dans sa tasse Bob l'éponge. Il continuait de fixer le radar de la faille et vérifier si le taux électromagnétique était toujours aussi faible. Il y a trois mois, quand il a tout raconté au Visiteur et à la jeune fille, il pensait que cette dernière serait si horrifiée de détruire l'univers rien qu'en s'approchant de trop près d'un homme qu'elle allait prendre un ticket d'avion pour partir le plus loin possible à l'autre bout de la terre... Mais elle alla simplement s'asseoir sur le trottoir.

« Mais dites-moi Henry...

_Co... Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?

_C'est compliqué... Mais vous savez ce qui pourrait provoquer cette faille ? Je veux dire, quelles seraient les raisons que lui et moi on soit... Enfin il doit bien y avoir une raison ! Et ainsi on pourrait trouver comment refermer la faille. »

Cette fille avait pris ça avec tellement de calme que s'en était inquiétant. Surtout qu'elle avait l'air de connaître beaucoup trop de choses du futur...

« Tu la connais, demanda-t-il au Visiteur.

_C'est compliqué. En attendant la meilleure solution pour ne pas qu'on s'approche de trop près c'est que je retourne dans le futur.

_Oui... effectivement. »

Henry voulait faire des tests dans son laboratoire afin de comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre eux et leur fit une légère prise de sang. Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune fille racontait ses rêves, ou plutôt la réalité du Visiteur. Elle connaît tout ce qu'il connaît, a vécu tout ce qu'il a vécu, et peut même faire des choses qu'il avait appris.

« J'ai testé une fois. Je sais faire des paniers tressés, alors que j'y avais jamais touché avant !

_Tu sais faire des paniers tressés, demanda Henry au Visiteur.

_Très utile quand on a pas de seau à caca, répondirent-ils à l'unisson. »

Putain. Même pour un robot, cette situation donnait mal à la tê fois qu'il avait pris tout ce dont il avait besoin pour les tests, le Visiteur fit un signe de tête, tapa rapidement des nombres sur la machine et disparut.

« Je me demande ce qu'il va faire.

_Pas moi, dit la jeune fille. »

Henry but une gorgée de sa tasse. Il sentait toucher au but de ses recherches. Pendant ce temps, Raph continuait d'enregistrer les mots en anglais pour le Castabot puisque, suite à un problème technique, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant le premier mois avait été effacé. En effet, ils avaient enfin réussi à mener à bien la fin de la saturation des satellites mais cela avait entraîné aussi la disparition d'une marque de disque dur. Comme le disque dur où Henry avait enregistré tout ce qu'avait dit Raph. Il a fallu du temps pour tout réécrire mais aussi pour que Raph accepte de refaire ces exercices. Néanmoins ça leur donnait l'occasion de se revoir. Lorsque Raph finit enfin les quatre pages qu'il avait à lire, Henry lui tendit un café qu'il but d'un trait.

Raph était assis au bord de la Seine, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il aimait bien profiter du soleil durant les soirées d'été, il faisait bon et c'était toujours mieux que d'être enfermé dans la maison à regarder la télé. En attendant de se trouver un vrai poste, Stella faisait du baby-sitting et ce soir elle avait justement des jumeaux à garder à domicile. Raph était donc seul, mais il prit son ordinateur et partit au parc de Bercy pour prendre l'air et avoir de l'inspiration pour son bouquin. Il ne se qualifiait toujours pas d'auteur mais il trouvait ça cool d'en avoir l'air. Des lunettes sur le nez, il lut d'un air plutôt satisfait les quatre dernières pages qu'il avait écrite la veille, vérifiant les fautes d'orthographe ou des maladresses dans ses phrases. Stella était la première personne à l'avoir lu et elle était très contente du résultat.

« C'est dynamique, simple mais bien écrit... j'adore. »

Mais bon, il doutait un peu de son jugement pas si objectif...

Il mangeait une pomme tout en songeant aux prochaines lignes qu'il allait formuler, et en ce demandant comment il pourrait faire ses autographes. Il ne serait pas connu comme sauveur de l'humanité mais en tant qu'artiste, c'était déjà pas mal non ? Cette histoire de roman lui faisait tourner la tête, mais il n'avait rien à perdre après tout... Il avait contacté la société qu'il espérait pouvoir séduire avec ses écrits sans expliquer ce qu'il voulait, demandant seulement si c'était possible qu'ils éditent un roman plutôt qu'une bd. Ils ont répondu que tant que cela correspondait à leur univers, ils voulaient bien essayer. Raph respira un bon coup. Imaginer que les éditeurs puissent lire son roman et lui rire au nez le bloquait. Il préférait penser que son roman était cool.

« Être à la limite de l'arrogance, finalement c'est comme ça qu'on avance. »

Il tapa une trentaine de lignes qui n'avancèrent pas l'intrigue mais qui au moins faisaient patienter le lecteur. Puis il ferma son ordinateur portable, le mit dans son sac et commença à partir lorsqu'il vit une main sortir de l'eau.

Un homme se dépêtrait dans l'eau, à deux doigts de se noyer dans le courant infernal de la Seine. Il s'approcha du bord mais avait du mal à s'accrocher et se laissait emporter. Raph courut après l'homme, lui attrapa sa main et le tira. L'homme s'allongea et toussa un bon coup avant de murmurer un « merci ».

« Ca va monsieur ? »

C'était un homme blond bouclés aux yeux bleus qui devait avoir l'âge de Raph, un tee-shirt Batman collé à son torse et un jean usé qui a failli se barrer en cours de route. L'homme se mit rapidement debout et remonta légèrement son pantalon pour faire bonne mesure.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans l'eau ?

_Hein, moi ? Euh rien jeeeee... je me baignais.

_Dans l'eau ?

_Ouaip.

_Habillé ?

_Ouaip.

_Dans la Seine ?

_Ouaip.

_… Vous voulez trépasser ?

_Non j'adore la vie.

_C'est cela oui. Vous voulez que je vous emmène à l'hôpital ?

_Mais non je vous assure que vous faites fausse route. J'ai juste eu un problème d'atterrissage.

_Pourquoi ? Vous visiez les quais ?

_Euh non... Je... je faisais du... parachute.

_D'accord.

_Ouaip.

_Et il est où votre parachute ?

_Daaaaaaaans l'eau.

_Ca se fait du parachute dans Paris ?

_Ouaip.

_Avec tous ces immeubles ?

_Ouaip.

_Vous êtes sûr ?

_Bah j'ai pas sauté aussi près mais ya eu une gros bourrasque et je...

_Vous vous foutriez pas un peu de ma gueule ?

_Je ne me le permettrais pas, surtout envers l'homme qui m'a sauvé.

_Mouais. Ca sent mauvais cette histoire... »

Il avait raison. Il n'y avait pas que cette histoire qui sentait mauvais...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

« Francis ! Ca va tu n'as rien ?! »

Raph reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. « Oh non c'est pas vrai. »

Il se retourna et vit le Visiteur. Il aurait dû reconnaître aussi cette odeur de moisi qui l'entourait. Ce dernier s'arrêta, tout aussi surpris de revoir (encore) le jeune homme dont il avait changé complètement l'avenir.

« Encore toi ?

_Décidément le destin nous joue des tours.

_Ou la scénariste de cette histoire qui a un gros problème.

_Vous vous connaissez ? »

Raph jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui était sorti de la Seine quelques minutes plus tôt puis se concentra de nouveau vers le Visiteur.

« Tu le connais ?

_Raph, je te présente Francis. Mon euh... nouvel ami.

_Ah c'est toi Raph ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Francis serra la main de Raph qui vit au passage qu'à son poignet il portait une espèce de montre blanche...

« Mais c'est la machine à voyager dans le temps !

_Quand je te disais qu'il y a eu erreur d'atterrissage, je ne t'avais pas menti. »

Francis enleva la machine de son poignet et la rendit au Visiteur qui la remit par-dessus les bandages de son bras gauche.

« Elle est géniale cette nouvelle machine. Totalement waterproof.

_Mais d'où il vient lui ? De votre futur ?

_Nop, de ton présent, je le ramenais chez lui après une mission.

_Ah parce que maintenant vous faites les missions avec lui ?

_Euh... je vais vous laisser discuter hein, dit Francis. Salut mec', on se revoit demain ! »

Francis salua le Visiteur de la main avant de partir en direction des immeubles. Il courut tête baissée, espérant que personne ne voyait à quel point il était trempé.

« Vous m'expliquez ?

_De quoi ?

_Bah, qui c'est ce type ?

_C'était une de mes missions, je devais l'empêcher de boire du Coca au Pont des Arts afin que dans le futur la Seine ne soit pas plus polluée par des matières radioactives.

_Pour l'instant, tout est normal.

_Et puis ya eu un moment où j'ai dû l'emmener dans le futur et quand il a tout découvert, il a proposé de m'aider pour mes missions.

_Vous avez refusé évidemment.

_Ben non. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'y arriverai pas tout seul.

_Quoi ?!

_Bah...

_Mais si vous avez tant besoin d'aide, pourquoi vous ne faites pas alliance avec les Missionnaires hein ?

_Je ne voulais pas...

_En fait, tout ce que vous voulez, c'est avoir un chien-chien qui vous obéit au doigt et à l'œil, vous m'avez remplacé après avoir détruit toute ma vie et vous allez certainement détruire la sienne !

_Ce n'est pas ça !

_Alors c'est quoi ? Pourquoi vous voulez faire ça tout seul ? Finalement la gloire vous est monté à la tête c'est ça ? Vous voulez qu'on vous renomme le Sauveur ?

_Mais non !

_Alors pourquoi ?!

_Parce que je ne suis pas comme les Missionnaires ! »

La conversation avait monté d'un ton et beaucoup de monde les regardait se disputer. Mais Raph s'en foutait, il avait fait pire pour se faire remarquer ces dernières années. Il continuait de regarder le Visiteur droit dans les yeux.

« Comment ça ?

_Vous, les Missionnaires, vous êtes... structurés. Vous savez quoi faire, et tout se passe bien en général. Mais avoue que certaines missions ont failli déraper.

_Oui, deux ou trois mais...

_Moi jamais.

_Ah bon ? Et la fille de la boulangère ?

_Dérapage incontrôlé.

_Vous savez que vous vous vantez grave là.

_Non. Je ne me vante pas. Si je réussis mes missions c'est parce que je n'ai aucune limite. »

Silence.

« Aucune éthique. Aucune morale. Je te l'ai dit Raph, je ne suis pas héros, mais pour sauver l'humanité, je suis prêt à tout.

_Je pensais pas à ça quand vous m'aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas un héros.

_Ah bon ? Tu pensais à quoi ?

_A Judith. »

Le Visiteur se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Tu vois. Je protège personne. Tu devrais plutôt être content que j'ai disparu de ta vie.

_Vous avez peut-être disparu de ma vie, vous. Mais pas les missions.

_Et ce n'est certainement pas avec moi que tu veux les faire. Quand tu as rejoint Constance en infiltration, t'étais plutôt content.

_Pour l'argent.

_Non Raph. Parce que vous êtes de vrais héros. Avec des principes, des moyens et de bonnes raisons.

_Et votre monde idyllique ? Vous vouliez tous nous y emmener non ?

_Non. Toi seul avais vu clair dans mon jeu. Je veux avoir mon joli petit monde à moi. »

Le Visiteur fit demi-tour et tapa sur sa machine, puis disparut. Raph se retrouva de nouveau seul, ne sachant toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir avec cet individu. Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui en essayant de faire le tri sur ce qui s'est passé, pour finalement n'arriver qu'à une seule révélation au moment où Raph ouvrit la porte. Cet homme, c'est simple.

C'est un menteur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le bruit de la bouteille de verre brisée contre le mur fut étouffé par les rires tonitruants de nos trois Balourds. Bidonnés au point d'être pliés en deux, ces personnages en haillons continuaient de boire de la vodka, qu'ils avaient trouvé par miracle dans un coffre fort d'une bâtisse en ruine, à même la bouteille. La vieille télé branchée à une batterie de voiture grésilla, et Marty McFly disparut de l'écran. L'un des trois hommes se leva et frappa violemment la télé qui se mit au noir et blanc.

« Merde ça marche plus.

_Ouaiiiiiis ! La télé elle se révolte ! Cria un des Balourds (je vous rappelle qu'ils sont bourrés)

_Oh la pute !

_On va la défoncer !

_Pinage ! »

Et voilà nos trois courageux qui explosent le poste à coups de pied et de coups de bouteilles au point que les fils électriques se découvrirent. Le plus grand des hommes arracha la cassette du film du cœur de la télévision éventrée.

« On l'achève ?

_Ouaiiiiiiis ! »

Le plus petit sortit un fusil à deux canons et tira dans ce qui restait du poste, le faisant exploser. Le bruit attira quelques zombis qui arrivèrent en traînant leurs pattes pourris. Mais ils étaient rares. Normal, pour trois raisons. Premièrement, la disparition de quelques catastrophes grâce aux Missionnaires a permis de diminuer la propagation des zombis. Mais tout le monde attend toujours la mission qui empêchera la création de ces créatures. Deuxièmement, les zombis sont beaucoup plus à l'aise dans les profondeurs car ils peuvent se cacher avant d'attaquer et leur odeur se mêlent à celle du renfermé. Et troisièmement, bizarrement les Balourds font peur à la plupart des créatures. En effet contrairement aux humains normaux, les Balourds ne fuyaient pas les mort-vivants. Pire, ils les cherchaient et adoraient se faire une soirée Zombis où celui qui en a dégommé le plus à gagner. Un jeu débile, dangereux, mais leur intelligence et leur méchanceté profonde n'en avaient pas conscience. C'était donc heureux (et complètement ivre) qu'ils virent arriver une famille de portugais pas frais. Le plus petit courut vers eux en pointant son arme. Le plus grand sortit une hache de sous la voiture et se mit à la tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Et le... médium prit une barre en fer. Ils massacrèrent très vite les 6 et demi zombis qui s'avançaient vers eux, tout en rigolant. Le plus petit des trois avait d'ailleurs failli devenir nécrophiles mais quand il tomba par hasard sur le cadavre de sa grand-mère il s'est dit que ce n'était pas si kiffant que ça. Le plus grand était un véritable nécrophile jusqu'à ce que les Missionnaires les engagent pour garder une prison. Ayant un certain amour propre, il préféra quitter sa bande plutôt que d'être sous les ordres de Dario Lombardi. Il avait bien fait d'ailleurs, se disait-il en apprenant qu'ils ont tous été tués lors du renversement de l'Empire. Le médium, lui, était le plus intelligent, si on peut dire. Il n'avait pas eu de passions folkloriques comme ses deux compagnons mais il les appréciait quand même avec leurs manies de trouver des jeux hors du commun.

« J'en ai marre de cette époque de merde.

_Bah si ça se trouve les Missionnaires vont nous sauver.

_Je m'en fous des Missionnaires, regarde-nous. Moi je voudrais être riche, comme le mec dans « Retour vers le futur ».

_On n'a qu'à aller travailler.

_Quel intérêt ici d'avoir du pognon ? Nan, il faudrait aller en 2013.

_Pour y faire quoi ? On ne sait pas bosser.

_Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, comme le mec dans « Retour vers le futur ».

_Ah ouais, mais pour ça faut un almanach.

_Et une DeLorean.

_Bande de cons. »

N'empêche, ce serait tellement mieux de vivre comme un pacha.

« Sérieusement, tu penses que ce serait possible ? Le voyage dans le temps c'est pas si compliqué.

_On n'a pas de machine et encore moins d'almanach.

_Pour le deuxième truc, c'est facile de s'en dégoter un.

_Ah bon ?

_Ouais, suffit d'aller dans une cave du passé.

_Tu veux dire un musée, gros bêta ?

_Haha LOL (oui, il existait encore des kikoolols à l'époque). Non je te parle des caves antiradiations où les humains entassaient les objets du quotidien pendant la Grande Guerre. J'en avais vu quand j'ai pillé un immeuble.

_Tu sais que t'es pas stupide des fois ? Venez on va à l'ancienne Cité universitaire, c'est là qu'il y a encore des maisons en bon état. »

Ils marchèrent presque trois heures avant d'arriver à la première maison de la Cité U. « Bon état » était ironique, les immeubles étaient éventrés, les maisons n'avaient plus de toit. Certaines ont même été découpées en deux comme une maison de poupées, on pouvait voir l'intérieur. Toutes les vitres étaient brisées et sur le bord de la route gisait un tramway. Une végétation nouvelle avait poussé, mélange de roses et de pissenlit avec des fleurs artificielles qui sont censées ne pas dépasser les 10 cm. Mais la radiation a changé la donne, et cette nouvelle espèce, non contente de faire parfois 2 mètres de haut, est difficilement arrachable. Du coup, les entrées des immeubles pouvaient être bouchées. Néanmoins, le grand pointa une maison à trois étages et cria :

« Hey les mecs, celle-là elle a l'air pas mal !

_En briques rouges ? Tu penses qu'elle n'a pas été encore pillée ?

_Ya que des vieilleries ici, le genre de maisons où on conserve l'héritage de la famille. Comme un almanach. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, allèrent dans la cave et découvrirent la trappe qui permettait d'aller dans la conserve. D'un seul coup, le costaud brisa la sécurité et il ouvrit la trappe. A l'intérieur, des étagères renfermaient des objets sans aucune valeur boursière, mais qui racontaient l'histoire de la famille qui habitait ici avant. On espérait, grâce à ces caves, que si l'humanité est amenée à s'éteindre, il en restera toujours une trace pour les espèces futures. Aussi on pouvait y trouver de tout, d'un stylo bic à un porte-bougies, d'une cuvette de toilette à des bureaux en verre. Il y avait même une bibliothèque de Ebook avec de nouveaux mais aussi d'anciennes livres qui ont été scannés, des livres connus comme des album familiaux, de « Voyage au centre de la Terre » à Le Journal de Tess. Puis enfin, ils trouvèrent un Ebook spécial almanach, avec les résultats sportifs de 2013 mais aussi 2014, 2015, et les dix années suivantes.

Une fois l'almanach en poche, les trois Balourds repartirent vers leur base au centre de Paris. Le grand commença à chanter « 1km à pied » pendant que le petit jouait avec la hache. Le médium, lui, réfléchissait. Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'almanach, il prenait ce projet de partir en 2013 très au sérieux. Mais il ne savait pas comment se procurer une machine. Peut-être que s'il allait demander aux Missionnaires... mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Jamais on ne leur donnerait une machine. Du moins pas volontairement. Alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui voir s'il n'y avait pas de zombis, il vit un homme avec un long manteau fripé, des lunettes sur la tête, et une drôle de montre au poignet. Il ne l'avait beau l'avoir vu qu'en dessin, il en était sûr : c'était le sauveur dont tout le monde parlait. Ce dernier marchait vite, faisant balancer son bras que notre Balourd médium fixait. Cette montre, il en était certain, était la clé pour aller en 2013.

Ils ne veulent pas faire le tour du monde ou un voyage dans l'espace, s'acheter un yacht, un sous-marin, une grande maison avec piscine et wi-fi. Ils ne veulent pas dominer le monde, pas même les produits laitiers. C'est vrai qu'ils s'amusaient ici, mais il n'y a plus rien à détruire.

« Hey les gars. J'ai un plan. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Raph était en train de laver la dernière assiette quand on sonna à la porte. Pour un samedi midi c'était plutôt étonnant, et il se demanda si ce n'était pas Michel s'ennuyant dans son appart qui décidait de lui rendre visite.

« Désolé mec, j'ai plus de bière, Stella et moi on les a fini hier soir, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

_Perso moi je préfère le jus de pomme. »

Ce n'était pas Michel, loin de là. La personne à qui Raph venait d'ouvrir était une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui tiraient au roux et aux yeux vert-gris [et qui ressemble, sans réelle raison, à la personne qui écrit ces lignes mais hé faut bien se faire plaisir un petit peu].

« Salut Raph.

_On se connaît ?

_Moi je te connais. Plutôt bien. Après je sais pas si tu me connais... Henry t'a parlé de la jeune fille à la faille ?

_C'est... vous ?

_Je peux entrer ? »

Raph laissa entrer la jeune fille, sa première réflexion étant qu'il n'avait jamais laissé rentrer de fille ici avant à part Stella (Judith, elle, ne lui a pas laissé le choix).

« Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? »

La jeune fille tapota sa propre tête du bout de son doigt. Bien sûr. Henry lui avait raconté cet événement étrange, cet rencontre avec une personne qui avait tous les souvenirs du Visiteur dans ses rêves. Elle devait forcément savoir où habitait Raph. Mais alors, si ça veut dire qu'elle a vu tout ce que le Visiteur a vu c'est que...

« Les robots tueurs, marmonna-t-il.

_Ca t'a marqué tant que ça cette histoire ? Dit-elle en souriant.

_Ben euh... répondit-il en ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle l'entende.

_T'inquiètes, avec lui j'ai vu des choses un peu plus gênantes.

_Mais si vous savez tout à propos de lui alors... vous pourriez répondre à quelques questions ?

_Comme quoi ?

_Ben d'abord... il se passe vraiment rien entre Henry et lui ? »

Elle croisa les bras, en le regardant tel un hibou.

« Ouais nan t'as raison c'est pas le plus important. Euh... Est-ce qu'il a vraiment fait des choses graves pour sauver le futur ? »

Elle se gratta la nuque et soudain Raph vit en elle le Visiteur qui réfléchissait fortement.

« Tu sais Raph, des fois la vérité ben... vaut mieux pas la connaître.

_Ah ouais ? Genre ?

_Genre... tu vois le jour où tu as appris que tu allais te faire tuer par un clochard ?

_Ouais.

_Et ben si tu ne l'avais pas appris, tu aurais continuer à faire confiance en ton ami et ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

_Mouais c'est un peu facile.

_Et quand il a dit la vérité à Stella ?

_Ok j'ai compris.

_Mais malgré les mensonges tu te sens en sécurité avec lui. Sinon tu ne serais pas resté pendant 3 ans.

_J'étais son larbin ! Il est parti en me donnant une valise de liasse que je pourrais pas utiliser avant 2035 ! Sans même un au revoir quoi, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle de l'amitié ! J'aimerais qu'il me le dise clairement, que je suis rien pour lui comme ça je pourrais enfin passer à autre chose !

_Tu te trompes Raph, il tient beaucoup à toi, tu es un peu sa bouée de sauvetage.

_J'adore la métaphore. »

Raph alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, pris d'un coup de barre.

« Pourquoi ça peut pas être simple ?

_Les voyages dans le temps ça rend fou. Regarde son Double.

_Tu sais ce qui va lui arriver ?

_Oui, et c'est une histoire bien triste.

_Si j'étais vraiment son ami, il me raconterait tout.

_Judith est morte parce qu'il lui a raconté la vérité. Il s'en veut terriblement tu peux même pas imaginer. Il s'en veut pour moi aussi.

_C'est-à-dire ?

_Il a peur que je devienne comme lui. »

Raph regarda la jeune fille qui s'est assise à côté de lui. Elle avait le regard vide, des cernes sous les yeux. Elle fixait le mur. Raph reconnaissait ce regard. Merde.

« Et vous, ça vous fait peur ?

_Non. J'ai une autre opinion de lui. Il se déteste et se qualifie d'anti-héros mais en fait c'est un héros tout à fait banal...

_Je vois pas...

_Et ben, j'imagine que tu sais qui est Frank Miller ?

_Je connais mes classiques oui.

_Ya une citation qui me fait particulièrement penser à notre ami : 'Le héros noir est un chevalier dans une armure de sang séché. Il est sale, et à longueur de temps il nie de toutes ses forces être un héros.'

_D'accord je vois l'idée.

_Tous les vrais héros sont comme ça maintenant. Les gens ont conscience qu'ils n'ont pas ce dont ils ont envie, mas ce dont ils ont besoin.

_Et les Missionnaires ?

_Bah... si le Visiteur est le Batman de Nolan, alors vous vous êtes Harvey Dent.

_Sauf que ce n'est pas nous qui finirons Double Face.

_C'est ça. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans le salon. Machinalement Raph alluma son ordinateur et vit qu'il était toujours sur Office.

'C'est quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

_Oh euh... en fait j'écris un roman sur ce qui nous est arrivé et...

_Ah ouais ? Mais c'est trop classe ! Je peux t'aider ? »

Elle se mit à lire à haute voix avec sérieux sans pour autant s'empêcher de rire à des passages plus drôles. Elle corrigea quelques fautes d'orthographe et souligna à Raph des détails qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle expliqua l'histoire de Tim et Léo et de ce qui était arrivé au Visiteur quand il s'est fait capturé par la Brigade, la torture comme les révélations. Raph lui proposa alors de bosser avec lui. Il était très content de pouvoir parler librement à quelqu'un qui savait absolument tout de ses aventures.

« Ça pourrait faire un bouquin vraiment sympa !

_C'est Stella qui a eu l'idée. Mais après, je ne me vois toujours pas avec une tête d'écrivain.

_Mouais... Ou alors t'en fais une série...

_Les chaînes voudront pas d'amateur.

_Une web-série. »

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les toilettes, comme si quelqu'un s'était pris les pieds dans la cuvette. Raph et la jeune fille se regardèrent et l'homme de la maison se leva et ouvrit la porte. Le Visiteur était coincé, le manteau bloqué par la lunette, la manche accrochée à la poignée, sa tête collée au mur.

« Ca va ?

_Euh ouais Raph, impec, j'adore cette position ! »

Raph l'aida à se relever puis l'emmena au salon.

« Vous faites quoi ici ?

_Je... voulais m'excuser pour hier... tu sais avec Francis.

_C'était ya une semaine.

_Ah bon ? Merde je voulais être correct au niveau de ta ligne temporelle mais...

_Okay c'est pas grave. J'accepte vos excuses.

_Ah c'est cool.

_Il arrive Francis ?demanda la jeune fille.

_Ouais je viens de lui envoyer un sms avec ma machine mais... comment tu sais ça ? »

Elle se remit à sourire. Cette situation avait beau gêner tout le monde, elle adorait ça.

« Comment ça Francis arrive ? Dit Raph.

_Je voulais te le présenter un peu mieux, tu sais il est vraiment sympa et...

_Okay j'ai pas le choix de toute façon, je vais sortir le café. »

Raph se retira dans la cuisine pour chercher les tasses et les petits gâteaux. Le Visiteur s'assit sur le canapé mais à une distance assez raisonnable de la jeune fille.

« Tu... tu vas bien ? Tu ne fais pas trop de cauchemars ?

_T'étais dans les toilettes depuis combien de temps ?

_Oh euh ben... »

Le Visiteur la regarda dans les yeux. Avec elle, impossible de mentir.

« Au moment où tu disais que les voyages dans le temps ça rendait fou.

_Ah...

_C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je suis un héros ? Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'envisage de faire ?

_Complètement. Je te suis. A jamais. »

Lorsque Stella rentra, elle vit le Visiteur, Francis et Raph assis sur le canapé, ayant troqué leur café contre une canette de bière, et une jeune fille sur le fauteuil en train de boire un Cacolac. L'ambiance était vraiment bonne, Stella vit même Raph serrer la main au Visiteur et Francis et la jeune fille se lancer des sourires. Elle alla donc les rejoindre et la nuit tombant elle les invita à dîner. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu mettre la table, Henry apparut au milieu du salon.

« Purée Henry, vous pouvez pas faire un truc pour prévenir de votre arrivée non ? Dit-elle. »

Henry ne la regarda pas. Il ne fixait qu'une seule personne, l'air grave.

« Ca va Henry, demanda Raph. »

La jeune fille sentit qu'on l'observait, elle soutint le regard d'Henry.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Je sais qui est cette jeune fille. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_La raison pour laquelle vous avez créé une faille. Je sais ce que c'est. C'est bien une faille à travers l'espace et le temps. En fait elle rejoint deux époques : 2013 et 2550.

_Mon époque et celle du Visiteur, lâcha la jeune fille.

_Oui. Voilà pour le temps. Pour l'espace, il semblerait qu'elle bouge selon tes déplacements. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es la source de cette faille. C'est parce que tu as rencontré un homme du futur. Cette faille... c'est un paradoxe.

_Mais enfin Henry, on a fait face à plusieurs paradoxes et il ne s'est jamais rien passé de tel ! Fit le Visiteur.

_C'est parce que aucun paradoxe n'avait cet ampleur.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Parce que tu ne devrais pas exister mon cher ami. Tu ne viens pas de ce monde après tout.

_Ouais mais j'ai rencontré pleins de gens sur ce présent et ça n'a rien changé.

_Mais tu ne l'avais pas rencontré... elle. »

Henry prit l'épaule de la jeune fille d'une main et celle du Visiteur de l'autre.

« Mec, je te présente ton aïeule. »

Imaginez. Un plan sur Raph qui regarde Stella, puis un plan sur Stella qui regarde Raph. Un plan sur Francis qui regarde tout le monde, un plan sur Henry qui regarde la jeune fille et le Visiteur, un plan sur la jeune fille qui regarde le Visiteur et un gros plan sur les yeux ronds du Visiteur qui, après un long moment de silence dit alors : « Quoi ? »

« Tu es le descendant de cette jeune fille. Enfin, théoriquement.

_Comment ça théoriquement ? Et puis on a déjà mis face à face des personnes de même famille, ça n'a rien changé !

_Justement, c'est là qu'est le piège. Dans ce monde-ci tu n'existes pas. Parce que ta naissance a été annulée lors du bug du XXIe siècle, précisément la jeune fille qui est devant toi a dû faire face à un événement qui a détruit le reste de la descendance.

_Donc c'est mon aïeule... sans être vraiment mon aïeule ?

_Tout à fait. Et je pense que la seule façon de refermer cette faille est d'annuler le paradoxe.

_La vache, fit la jeune fille. T'es en train de me dire que... qu'il est mon mille fois arrière petit-fils ? »

Elle continuait de regarder le Visiteur, et soudain se mit à sourire.

« Trop classe.

_C'est un miracle que j'ai découvert ton arbre généalogique d'après le peu de détails que tu m'avais dit sur ton passé, fit Henry en direction du Visiteur. 500 ans d'une famille envolée. Mais j'ai pu calculer quel est le jour du bug : le 22 mars 2012. Cette date évoque quelque chose pour toi ?

_Tu penses, c'est le jour où j'ai eu un accident de voiture.

_Ah ouais quand même. Vous alliez à un événement particulier ce jour-là ?

_Non, on allait faire les courses... Mais... d'autres personnes sont sans doute impliquées dans la naissance de cet homme non ? Pourquoi il n'y a que moi ?

_Parce que c'est TA vie qui a été bousculée lors du bug. Tu es le point central, la pierre jetée dans l'étang qui propage des ondes, le début de tout. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident... Et puis tu es la première à l'avoir 'croisé'.

_Si on pouvait éviter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là. C'est stressant, fit le Visiteur.

_Désolé. Bref, pour trouver un moyen d'empêcher un malencontreux accident qui causerait le Big Bang et au passage détruirait l'univers entier, je vous propose de résoudre vite ce problème en annulant le paradoxe.

_Mais comment ?

_Ça vous dit, un petit retour vers le futur ? »


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Elle avait beau avoir déjà été dans les bureaux des Missionnaires, et même dans la prison nécrophile, y aller pour de vrai, toucher les murs avec sa propre mains et tout voir de ses propres yeux lui causa un sacré choc. Lui faisant même oublier son mal de bide en voyageant dans le temps. Elle marcha vers le bureau blanc, ses baskets frappant le carrelage, et s'approcha de la fenêtre grande ouverte vers Paris en 2550.

« Oh puréééé. »

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Constance, Henry et elle. Le Visiteur se chargeait de ramener Raph et Francis, afin d'avoir le plus d'aide possible pour faire des recherches. Au moment où le Visiteur arriva enfin, Michel sortit du toboggan magique.

« Ouh là là, vous organisez une fête ou quoi ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Michel, demanda Raph (oui parce que c'est rare que Michel vienne voir Constance).

_Je voulais demander à la patronne si je pouvais avoir une semaine de congé. Ma tante Mary est malade et voudrait que je la rejoigne dans son Village paumé.

_Elle est pas déjà morte le mois dernier ta tante ?

_Ouais ben... elle a ressuscité.

_Très drôle Michel, fit Constance en arrivant dans son bureau. »

Elle contourna nos personnages et Michel tourna alors les talons pour retrouver sa place derrière son écran. Quand elle fit assise, elle regarda le petit attroupement et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le Visiteur.

« Tiens... salut.

_Salut.

_Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

_On règle un problème de faille Constance, fit Henry. Je suis désolé mais il fallait ramener tout ce beau monde ici, nous sommes face à un paradoxe très puissant causé par ces deux individus, dit-il en pointant le Visiteur et la jeune fille. Il faut qu'on trouve comment réparer ça. Et pour ça j'ai besoin du maximum d'infos sur elle.

_ Ça peut pas attendre un autre moment ?

_Je suis venu malgré mon jour de congé Constance, dit Raph. C'est très important, on risque gros.

_Et les recherches ça coûte cher l'air de rien, si vous voulez un travail efficace. Vous m'avez déjà pris pas mal en faisant vos activités derrière mon dos.

_Je peux vous payer vous savez, fit le Visiteur. De quoi faire 300 machines à voyager dans le temps si vous voulez.

_J'aimerai bien savoir d'où vient tout cet argent. Pour un clodo vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien.

_Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, fit la jeune fille.

_Vous êtes qui, demanda Constance.

_On m'appelle Tess.

_Tess ?

_Ouais.

_C'est votre prénom ?

_Non.

_On s'en fout ! Fit le Visiteur. C'est mon aïeule et si jamais on se serre la main on risque de détruire l'univers entier, ça vous va comme explication ? Je vous rembourserai la machine que Henry m'a fabriqué ainsi que tout ce qui nous aiderait à nous sortir de là. »

«Mais je vous jure qu'on veut juste pouvoir vous aider !

_ET ça nous fait très plaisir, dit la jeune femme de l'accueil. Mais nos effectifs nous obligent à ne pas prendre plus de personnel, je suis désolée.

_Et si on faisait ça bénévolement ? On vient de cette époque, on connaît toutes les catastrophes, ça pourrait aider non ?

_Déjà beaucoup de citoyens de 2550 travaillent avec nous, je vous assure que nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide.

_On pourrait pas au moins parler à votre boss ?

_Non c'est impossible. Filer maintenant. »

Nos trois Balourds s'éloignèrent gentiment du bureau d'accueil mais lorsque la jeune femme se mit à ne plus faire attention à eux ils allèrent discrètement prendre le toboggan magique. Ils se cachèrent derrière une plante verte et attendirent.

« On fait comme on a prévu les gars, okay ?

_On se sépare et le premier qui trouve ce que l'on cherche appelle les autres avec nos talkie-walkie c'est ça ?

_Tout à fait. Toi tu vas dans les premiers étages, toi dans ceux du milieu et moi je vais tout en haut et je redescends petit à petit. Compris ?

_Compris ! »

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. Nos trois Roublards s'enfuirent et le médium monta tout en haut de l'immeuble. Il jetait des coups d'œil partout pour être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer et avançait prudemment, une seringue à la main. Les deux autres n'en avait pas, il préférait que le plus malin des trois ait cet avantage. Personne ne prenait l'escalier, aussi il était tranquille, l'immeuble n'étant constitué d'aucun couloir mais seulement d'entrées aux bureaux selon chaque étage. Il lui suffisait donc d'ouvrir une porte, de regarder rapidement si ce qu'il cherchait y était et de repartir si ce n'était pas le cas. Arrivé tout en haut, il ouvrit doucement la porte et entendit : « De quoi faire 300 machines à voyager dans le temps si vous voulez... ».

Ah bah, ça risque d'être plus simple que prévu...

Constance tapa son bureau avec ses doigts. L'histoire que venait de lui raconter Henry était la plus bizarre qu'elle ait jamais entendu, et pourtant ça fait presque partie de son quotidien ce genre d'événements. Pendant qu'il parlait, la jeune fille allait d'un pied sur l'autre et le Visiteur... visitait les nouveaux locaux. Raph lui présentait ce qui avait changé et Francis était parti flâner le long des murs.

« Donc... vous avez besoin de quoi ?

_Des bureaux pour faire des recherches et un maximum de soutien pour fignoler le simulateur et ainsi l'utiliser pour comprendre ce qui aurait dû se passer le jour du bug.

_On a arrêté les travaux sur le simulateur car il nous coûtait trop cher.

_Et mon ami vient de vous dire qu'il peut vous payer, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

_C'est facile ça de venir après de longs mois d'absence et demander un truc servi sur un plateau d'argent. Si Môsieur est si occupé à sauver le monde...

_Je sais que vous lui en voulez de ne pas nous avoir aider dans nos missions, mais il doit avoir ses raisons.

_De toute façon vous le défendez tout le temps. C'est normal après ce que vous avez vécu avec lui.

_Comment ça ?

_Je vous en prie, vous savez bien que tout le monde se demande comment il a pu découvrir vos missiles rectaux...

_C'est quoi ces histoires ?

_Alors Constance ? Fit le Visiteur en revenant avec Raph. Est-ce que tu peux m'accorder ta bénédiction pour faire des recherches ? Je te signale que ce n'est pas une simple catastrophe que je veux éviter, mais la destruction de l'univers !

_Et nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants mais...

_Connaissant Henry qui a déjà établi les grandes lignes de cette histoire, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Je vous jure qu'on fera ça le plus rapidement possible, histoire que vous ne perdiez aucun profit...

_Les gars, fit Tess...

_Ce n'est pas une histoire de profit mon cher. C'est aussi une question de respect. Vous débarquez sans prévenir pour pouvoir user de la gentillesse de notre robot humaniste.

_Je veux pas perdre mon temps avec les formules de politesse. Et puis je suis un mec sympa, ça devrait suffire pour me donner raison.

_Mais dans ce cas faites ce que vous voulez ! N'hésitez pas à nous foutre ENCORE dans la merde !

_C'est un dialogue de sourds cette histoire, fit remarquer Raph.

_Mais farpaitement ! Je m'en vais au labo, tu viens Henry ?

_Oui j'arrive ! Tess, vous restez ici.

_Les gars, fit une deuxième fois Tess.

_C'est ça, laissez-la dans mon bureau ! Fit Constance. Je vais faire la baby-sitter moi en passant !

_Vous exagérez Constance ! Fit Henry en partant. En fait vous êtes sur les nerfs parce qu'il est revenu mais pas pour ce que vous espéreriez.

_Allez vous faire cuire un œuf !

_Les gars, dit Tess.

_Attendez attendez ! cria alors Raph. »

Mais Henry et le Visiteur était déjà partis dans le toboggan magique. Raph se tourna alors vers Constance.

« Je viens de comprendre un truc. Si le paradoxe existe c'est parce qu'il n'est pas né dans ce monde-ci c'est ça ?

_C'est ce que j'ai compris oui, fit Constance.

_Alors ça veut dire que Tess est la preuve vivante que ce gars vient bien d'un autre monde ? »

Il se tourna alors vers Tess, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes la preuve que, pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, le Visiteur n'a pas menti. »

Tess prit une grande inspiration.

« Les gars... il est où Francis ? »


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Lorsque Francis reprit connaissance, une violente odeur de moisi lui secoua les narines, accentuant son mal de crâne.

« Oui et alors ? Vous trouvez que j'ai la gueule du héros de l'histoire ? »

Francis se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de délirer, parce qu'il entendait la voix de Patrick Timsit... Il tenta de se rappeler des dernières secondes où il était conscient. Voyons... il marchait le long des murs de la compagnie Missionnaires, se sentant un peu seul et rejeté pendant que l'unique personne qu'il connaissait visitait les lieux. Il attendait les instructions afin de pouvoir aider au maximum cette bande qu'il venait d'intégrer... Enfin... plutôt qu'il voudrait intégrer. C'était pour ça qu'il avait rejoint le Visiteur. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important, de pouvoir faire un truc assez grand pour prouver sa valeur et combler le vide au fond de son cœur. Car depuis un certains temps il avait le sentiment que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie. Le pire, c'était de ne pas savoir quoi. Le Visiteur avait compris que ce n'était pas forcément pour les autres qu'il l'aidait, mais il s'en foutait. Francis l'aimait bien, il ne juge pas les actes des gens mais leurs résultats. Avec lui, Francis se sentait utile. Il avait adoré cette journée, pouvoir rencontrer les gens dont le Visiteur parlait si souvent, surtout la jeune fille qui lui souriait. Elle le perturbait.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le perturbait à présent, c'était l'odeur de pourriture et cette voix de Patrick Timsit qui chantait dans sa tête.

« Et le mensonge, Messire L'arnaque ?

_Vos gueules ! J'ai pas choisi d'être petit et pauvre !

_Et moche, et méchant.

_Parfaitement, moche et méchant ! »

Francis tourna la tête et fut pris de nausée, ce qui le ranima. Rappelle-toi comment t'es arrivé là...Il marchait le long des murs... puis il avait senti une piqûre dans son cou. Il avait été drogué, puis emmené dans ce taudis. On lui avait attaché les mains et les pieds mais Francis put voir trois hommes en train de regarder la télé. D'où sortait la voix de Patrick Timsit.

« Je crois pas à l'héroïsme... aux histoires qui finissent bien... au chev...

_Hey les mecs regardez ! Il se réveille ! »

Les trois Balourds éteignirent la télé et s'approchèrent de Francis, assis sur une chaise. Il comprit qu'il était dans un de ces bunkers habitables pour les humains qui vivent sous terre à cause des se disait aussi que l'odeur lui rappelait le laboratoire du Visiteur. En voyant les sourires des trois personnages qui l'entourait ainsi que leurs armes aux poings, Francis eut un choc. Il a été enlevé.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous regardiez ? Demanda-t-il.

_ 'Chasseurs de Dragons', un classique de l'animation française.

_Vous exagérez beaucoup là, dit Francis.

_En même temps c'est pas comme si la France avait fait beaucoup d'animation, fit le plus petit.

_Ouais... mais c'est pas le plus important là. L'important c'est de savoir quand le Sauveur va arriver.

_Arriver ? Demanda Francis. Mais pourquoi ?

_Ah oui c'est vrai t'es pas au courant. En fait on t'as enlevé pour faire une demande de rançon.

_Bah ouais, tu vas nous servir de monnaie d'échange.

_Mais qui vous dit que ma vie est suffisamment importante pour eux pour qu'ils vous donnent ce que vous voulez ?

_Ah bah ça serait couillon pour toi tiens.

_Pourquoi ? »

Non, la vraie question c'est 'pourquoi est-ce que j'ai posé cette putain de question'.

« Ben parce que si le Sauveur ne nous donnera pas ce qu'il veut ben... on te tuera. »

« Comment ça, Francis a été enlevé ? »

Raph n'y croyait pas. Voilà moins d'une heure qu'ils étaient chez les Missionnaires et c'était déjà la merde. Après avoir constater l'absence de Francis, Rah et Tess étaient partis au laboratoire de Henry pour vérifier s'il n'était pas avec eux. Mais le Visiteur avait une autre nouvelle à leur annoncer.

« Il y avait ce papier sur le bureau. Visiblement il ne voulait pas de mes gadgets électroniques, ce qui est bizarre vu comment j'ai pu faire avancer cette pointe de la technologie.

_C'est écrit avec quoi ce mot ?

_Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. »

La lettre disait :

_Si vous voulez retrouver votre ami vivant, rendez-vous à 15h, heure locale, au bunker n°421. Mais n'essayez pas d'y entrer avant, nous avons des amis très... persuasifs. D'autant plus que ce serait du gâchis de votre énergie, tout ce que nous voulons c'est une machine à voyager dans le temps._

_A bientôt donc._

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore les histoires ? [Et là vous vous dites : « Oh mais ya pas de quoi s'inquiéter, la solution est simple. » Mais c'est sous-estimer la puissance de la scénariste!]

« Oh mais ya pas de quoi s'inquiéter, la solution est simple, fit le Visiteur.

_Oui, on leur donne une machine à voyager dans le temps et puis voilà. Après tout on a assez d'argent pour en faire...

_Non, fit Tess. »

Tout le monde se mit à la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ?

_Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on leur donne une machine à voyager dans le temps. Parce que sinon... »

Le Visiteur retint son souffle.

« Non en fait je sais pas ce qui va se passer. C'est juste que je le sens au fond de mes tripes.

_C'est pas une simple conviction qui va nous faire avancer, dit Constance.

_Ce sont les grandes convictions qui ont fait les grands hommes, ajouta Tess en regardant discrètement le Visiteur.

_Et puis je vous rappelle que Tess a une faille temporelle en elle. C'est possible qu'elle puisse ressentir les mouvements et les changements que l'on cause.

_Un peu comme si j'étais le temps lui-même ? En mode Bad Wolf ?

_Si tu veux oui. Faudrait qu'on fasse attention.

_Et si on utilisait notre simulateur ? Depuis le temps qu'on en parle. »

Henry alluma le logiciel et tapa les informations. Constance, le Visiteur, Raph et Tess attendaient gentiment quand soudain une voix robotique sortit de l'ordinateur et dit :

« Il ne fait surtout pas que ces hommes aient une machine à voyager dans le temps. Parce que sinon... voilà c'qui va se passer ! D'abord ils ne vont gagner qu'une seule fois au loto, mais suffisamment gros pour acheter ce qu'ils veulent : leur maison, leur piscine, leur voiture etc... Mais ils vont vite se faire endettés et donc recommencer mais au début juste des petites sommes. Sauf que du coup certaines personnes pensent que leur paris sont truqués. Alors ils vont partir dans un autre pays, or leur almanach ne donne que les résultats français, donc pour survivre, car ces couillons n'ont pas pensé à travailler, ils vont vendre leurs objets les plus précieux pour finalement devenir super pauvres en plein milieu de la Suisse. Mais le pire c'est qu'ils vont aussi vendre la machine à voyager dans le temps, qui va alors finir entre les mains d'un laboratoire ultra-secret. Ce labo utilisera continuellement la machine pour au final débarquer en 2550. En découvrant le futur et en faisant des recherches pour pousser plus loin le voyage dans le temps, ils vont ouvrir un passage spatio-temporel permanent qui permettra à n'importe quel paradoxe de s'infiltrer en 2020 et ainsi avancer la fin du monde en important tous les zombis à cette époque ! »

Tous nos protagonistes se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Ah meeeeeerde.

_On peut faire confiance au simulateur, il est fiable à 98%. Ainsi qu'à l'intuition de Tess bien entendu.

_Il ne faut pas donner cette machine alors.

_Mais hors de question qu'on abandonne Francis, dit le Visiteur. Je ne veux pas de mort. Pas encore.

_On fera ce que l'on pourra. La technique de l'attaque surprise me semble la meilleure idée, fit Constance. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on refuse, et dans un bunker il est difficile de savoir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Donc on fonce.

_Mais c'est qui ces « amis persuasifs » ?

_Sans doute des gens qui gardent la porte au cas où Francis s'enfuirait. Mais qui seraient assez fous pour surveiller une porte en plein territoire de zombis ?

_Des nécrophiles. Bien vénère depuis qu'on a éliminé une grosse partie de leur bande, marmonna le Visiteur.

_Vous n'avez qu'à vous téléporter directement dans le bunker alors !

_Au risque qu'ils me tuent ainsi que Francis tout en récupérant ma machine ? Non merci, dit le Visiteur en enlevant le Tempus Fugitron de son poignet. Vaut mieux que je laisse ce truc ici et qu'on le fasse avec les bonnes vieilles méthodes.

_Okay, j'appelle les renforts. »

Constance se mit à appuyer sur son bracelet électronique puis parla dans le micro intégré, indiquant qu'un homme de 2013 a été enlevé dans cette époque et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Puis elle alla vers le bureau de Henry, ouvrit un tiroir et tendit un bracelet pour le Visiteur.

« Ca nous permet de communiquer quelque soit l'époque en cas d'urgence.

_Je me disais aussi, je trouvais ça bizarre que Raph continue de porter ce bracelet.

_Vous savez ce que c'est de porter une bombe autour du poignet ?

_Oui Raph, tout le temps.

_Hein ?

_Il faut qu'on aille dans les sous-sols, dit Constance. Je propose qu'on se sépare pour voir les alentours du bloc n°4 afin de connaître les entrées du bunkers 421.

_Okay, allons-y ! »

Nos héros prirent le toboggan magique afin d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée puis empruntèrent un escalier pour s'engouffrer dans la ville souterraine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le Visiteur marcha lentement, comme il le faisait toujours, le col relevé et la bouche ouverte pour mieux respirer. Il inspirait profondément par le nez afin de savoir si un zombi n'arrivait pas vers lui. Ses mouvements se firent fluides, il était tellement habitué... Il connaissait les blocs du bout des doigts et donc savait où se rendre.

« Le bloc n°421... c'est pas le bloc le plus grand des sous-sols, ils doivent être serrés comme des sardines entre l'huile et les aromates... »

Cette image fit rire le Visiteur. C'était toujours comme ça lors des moments tendus de sa vie, il trouvait un moyen débile de détendre l'atmosphère. La première fois qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde. Oui il se souvient très bien. Il voulait vérifier une théorie lui l'historien universel. La première fois qu'il est arrivé dans ce monde, il a eu un gros fou rire. Il était plié en quatre, les larmes aux yeux. Il a continué de rire quand les zombis sont arrivés, il a continué de rire en courant pour sauver sa peau, il a continué de rire en voyant le reste d'êtres humains planqués sous terre. Il a continué de rire, il ne sait plus combien de temps. Alors qu'il continuait de marcher, des souvenirs rejaillirent de sa mémoire.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi !

_Comment oses-tu dire que je viens d'un monde qui ne devrais pas exister ?! Que je ne devrais pas exister ?!

_Tais-toi ! »

Le Visiteur se gratta nerveusement l'oreille. Non... il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

« Ce monde... Mon monde... Tu pourrais le rendre aussi magnifique que le tien ?

_Ça impliquerait que vous deux n'existiez plus. »

Le Visiteur se frotta le front comme pour arracher ces images de sa tête.

« Mes amis... envolés... MONDE DE MERDE ! »

Non je vous en prie pas ça... pas eux...

Le Visiteur se mit une claque dans la figure puis continua à avancer. C'était pas le moment de flancher, il avait quelqu'un à sauver, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces divagations. Divagations qui d'ailleurs lui seront fatales. Car il n'entendit pas une masse imposante se placer derrière lui. Cette masse le salua d'un « coucou » avec sa voix grave, le Visiteur se retourna et prit une droite dans la figure.

Hors de question de rester ici sans rien faire, se dit Tess en voyant tout le monde se diriger vers les sous-sols. Ce futur, elle le connaissait aussi bien que son immeuble en briques rouges. Elle fit un pas vers l'entrée mais une main lui agrippa l'épaule.

« Non, vous, vous n'entrez pas, fit Constance.

_Mais on a besoin du plus de monde possible ! Vous n'allez pas refuser mon aide quand même ! Raph y est bien entré lui !

_Raph c'est Raph, vous savez comme moi qu'il n'est pas aussi passif qu'il en a l'air...

_Oui mais...

_Et puis vous, vous avez beaucoup plus d'importance. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer si vous mourrez, alors que vous portez une faille en vous ? Alors que votre descendance est encore là ?

_Ca foutrait ma théorie à l'eau...

_Votre théorie ?

_Oui, j'ai une théorie. Pas la meilleure mais...

_Comment ça ?

_Notre ami dit qu'il vient d'un autre monde. Moi je pense que c'est une boucle temporelle...

_Une... quoi ? Bon écoutez je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça avec vous, il faut que l'on retrouve Francis. C'est ce que vous voulez aussi pas vrai ?

_Bien sûr ! Je l'aime bien moi ce Francis, il est cool ! Je veux vraiment vous aider !

_Alors restez ici. »

Sur ce, Constance mit un manteau et s'engouffra dans le trou béant tel une bouche infernale qui exhalait des relents de pourriture.

Tess ferma les yeux histoire de se calmer. Ne pas y arriver, elle ? Enfin merde quoi, elle avait survécu à un accident de voiture ! Et ces nécrophiles à deux balles ne lui faisaient pas peur. Elle n'avait peur que d'une chose, elle. Et personne ne le saura. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra. Elle sentit que le Visiteur était dans la merde (au sens propre comme au sens figuré) et elle savait où aller. Elle retroussa ses manches et fonça tête baissée dans l'entrée des enfers.

Le Visiteur avait un mal de crâne plus prononcé que d'habitude. Plus que quand il s'écrase une bouteille de vodka à la gueule. Il sentait sa mâchoire légèrement décrochée et avait le goût amer du sang à la bouche. A coup sûr, le nécrophile lui avait pété une dent.

« Tiens, la belle au bois dormant se réveille.

_Salut les copains, fit le Visiteur qui n'eut pas le temps de déguerpir pour échapper à l'emprise de deux baraqués qui le prirent par les bras.

_Alors mon ptit bonhomme, on vadrouille tout seul ?

_Tu sais, c'est dangereux de traîner par ici en ce moment, surtout pour toi...

_Ouais... vu tout ce qui s'est passé avec les Missionnaires, et même avant. A cause de toi on a perdu Krodor, on risque de jamais te le pardonner.

_Donc tu vois, de manière proportionnelle nous aussi on va te casser les couilles. Littéralement en fait.

_Ya comme un semblant de déjà-vu...

_Je te présente notre amie la clé à molette ! Attention ça risque de gicler !

_MAMAN ! Cria le Visiteur.

_Oui ? »

La voix stoppa l'élan du nécrophile qui regarda autour de lui pour voir lequel de ses potes avait fait cette stupide blague. Mais tous avaient les yeux braqués derrière lui, et il vit une jeune fille avec un imperméable à la Inspecteur Gadget vite sali par la poussière de l'époque.

« Et ben alors petite ? Tu es venue sauver ton ami ? »

Tess fixa le Visiteur.

« Je ne sais pas me battre.

_Mais moi si, dit le Visiteur. »

Tess ferma alors les yeux, et les poings, et se mit à charger. Comme par réflexe, elle évita les coups des nécrophiles et leur assignait des coups de pied d'une force qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas. Par un coup de coude, elle bloqua la respiration de l'un d'eux. A un autre elle donna un coup de poing magistral et on aurait dit qu'elle s'était battue toute sa vie. Elle ramassa le pistolet et un balèze l' se recroquevilla, l'homme vit une roulade sur elle et retomba, mort. Elle lui avait mis une balle dans la tête quand il était sur son dos. Puis elle tira avec sur tous les nécrophiles avec un précision extrême. Rapidement, le Visiteur fut libre. Elle lui rendit le flingue avec la vague impression impression d'avoir toujours été souple. Mais ses phalanges étaient aussi ensanglantées que si elle avait joué à la pièce communiste. Et le pistolet, hors de sa portée, devenait un objet inconnu à ses yeux. Inconnu et dangereux.

« Pas mal.

_Se battre contre des zombis, ça forme. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Le Visiteur nettoya son arme avant de la remettre au bord de ses reins, bien fixée par la ceinture de son pantalon. Il veillait à ce que la jeune fille, Tess, ne voit pas que ses mains tremblaient encore de l'avoir vue manier cette arme si bien. Il savait comment elle avait appris cela. Et ça le terrifiait.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé...

_C'était la moindre des choses.

_...mais tu dois rentrer maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux par ici.

_QUOI ?! Tu ne vas pas me donner des ordres toi aussi, comme Constance ?!

_Tu viens bien de voir qu'on n'est pas là pour rigoler !

_C'est toi qui dit ça, petit idiot sans cervelle que je viens d'arracher des mains des nécrophiles qui allaient te tuer, puis te violer... voire peut-être les deux en même temps !

_Tess... Je t'en prie...

_Ce n'est pas en quittant les gens que tu vas les sauver. Alors il est hors de question que je te quitte moi aussi.

_Bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Le Visiteur s'approcha de Tess, doucement, lentement. Mais sûrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le Visiteur tendit la main et l'approcha de sa joue.

« Tu ne vas pas... tu bluffes... tu... »

Mais la main approchait toujours. Tess savait qu'il ne bluffait pas. Et plus il s'approchait, plus elle sentait quelque chose se déchirer en elle. Elle mit les mains sur les oreilles et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le Visiteur qui s'était éloigné d'elle et qui avait de la peine à respirer.

« C'est bon, je m'en vais. »

Furieuse, elle tourna les talons, et partit en direction de la sortie. Le Visiteur se mit alors à courir pour échapper plus vite au désagréments des couloirs souterrains. L'attaque l'avait complètement réveillé et son cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen d'entrer dans le bloc des ravisseurs sans se faire prendre par les nécrophiles et en étant discret. Il fallait un moyen de gagner et de ne perdre plus personne. Il fallait un plan.

S'il pensait qu'elle allait lui obéir comme ça, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil ! Elle attendit qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne la repère pas puis, grâce à ce lien spécial qui les unit, elle devina où il était. Elle n'avait plus qu'à suivre sa trace. Mais il avait avancé plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait cru, et soudain elle se retrouva face à un nécrophile tout juste assommé... ou mort. Elle ne savait pas. Le Visiteur avait réussi à fuir rapidement au point que ses camarades n'avaient pas eu le temps de le rattraper. Mais ils étaient toujours là.

« Et meeeeeerde. »

Tess avança le long du couloir et marava les hommes qui étaient sur son chemin. Des claques fusèrent, et elle ne put empêcher l'un d'eux de lui faire un œil au beurre noir mais dans l'ensemble, elle s'en était assez bien tirée. Elle réussit même à éviter deux hommes grâce à la technique du lion-tornade (enfin... elle a tourné sur elle-même à l'horizontal quoi... comme dans le final de la saison 2). Certains essayèrent de la prendre par surprise entre les croisements des couloirs mais elle ne fut pas dupe. Elle sentit que le nombre diminuait rapidement et commençait à être fière de s'être aussi bien débrouillée. Bientôt, il n'en resta plus qu'un, sortant du dernier couloir. Mais elle ne vit pas le pistolet qu'il avait dans la main et avant d'avoir pu faire un pas vers lui, il tira. Elle s'écroula. Le nécrophile fit une petite danse de la victoire ridicule, il marcha sur les lambeaux de son manteau, trébucha et tomba sur ses genoux. Il s'approcha du corps, prêt à se faire enfin plaisir après tant de mois d'abstinence à cause des zombis. Oubliant qu'il avait laissé tomber son arme pendant sa chute.

Soudain, il se prit une patate magistrale du poing droit de Tess. Son bras gauche, lui, était en sang et son épaule la lançait comme si on le lui arrachait doucement. Elle serra les dents et, à l'aide de son bras valide, se leva et courut vers le pistolet, juste à temps alors que le nécrophile l'attaquait à nouveau. Elle tira et, elle, ne rata pas sa cible. Cependant le bruit de la détonation attira les zombis.

« Merde »

Elle lâcha l'arme et courut à travers les couloirs .

Elle ne pouvait plus rentrer chez les Missionnaires, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule direction : un laboratoire avec un mot de passe qu'elle connaissait très bien. L'odeur du sang aimantant de nouveaux morts-vivants tandis que Tess voyait 36 chandelles. Mais ce n'était pas la lumière d'une chandelle qu'elle voulait voir. Elle voulait revoir le soleil. Ou bien lui, cet homme qui dans un autre monde serait son descendant. Ou mieux, elle voudrait voir cet autre monde. Enfin, le revoir.

Elle marche sur les pavés de verres de l'avenue Augustin Raphaël dans l'un des quartiers chic de Paris. Sur l'écran transparent implanté dans son poignet au niveau des veines, elle voit la ligne de son cœur battre doucement. Cet instrument électronique qui fonctionne par l'électricité de notre cerveau est implanté à notre première année et permet de vérifier toutes les secondes notre état grâce aux battements de notre cœur et des analyses rapide de notre sang. Plus vite on découvre une anomalie, plus il est facile de se soigner. Parfois, les médecins scannent cet écran pour y ajouter de nouveaux éléments que les analyses de sang ne peuvent découvrir (une fracture par exemple). Et toutes les données depuis l'implantation sont enregistrées dans un disque dur aussi petit qu'une cellule. L'écran sert aussi de carte d'identité, de carte vitale, de carte bleue et accessoirement de montre. Elle s'engouffre dans un parking, trouve sa bulle de déplacement, s'y introduit et scanne son poignet. Elle tape une adresse puis la bulle, active grâce à un champ électrique qui est sur le sol, se mit à bouger. Le chemin s'illumine selon le lieu indiqué sur l'ordinateur, et est connecté à tous les autres chemins de toutes les autres bulles. Collision impossible. Perte de temps impossible. Et quand un humain marche sur un chemin électrique, la bulle ralentit ou se stoppe net selon la distance, ses parois étant suffisamment solide et malléable pour empêcher l'individu à l'intérieur de la bulle de se blesser. Accident impossible. Si un trajet va au-delà d'un chemin électrique, les humains n'ont d'autres choix que de marcher. Ou de faire du vélo. Elle arrive rapidement devant l'immeuble en briques rouges et frappe à la porte. La porte...

Fatiguée de courir en perdant du sang, elle s'adossa à un mur tout en s'approchant d'une porte qui pourrait être une issue. Elle se frotta les yeux. Elle faisait de drôles de flash-back et ça c'est jamais bon signe... Ne panique pas. Elle se frotta les yeux et instinctivement regarda son poignet. Remarque, quitte à mourir, autant mourir dans cet autre monde, non ? Elle se mit alors elle-même une baffe. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne DEVAIT pas mourir. Car selon elle, si elle mourrait maintenant, elle n'empêchera pas seulement la fin du paradoxe. Selon elle, si elle disparaissait, lui aussi allait disparaître.

Une boucle de temporalité.

Depuis le début le Visiteur est le créateur du monde où il vivait. Comment une humanité a-t-elle pu se reconstruire aussi bien sinon ? Selon Tess, les voyages dans le temps du Visiteur ne permettaient pas seulement d'effacer des erreurs mais de ne plus les commettre. Selon Tess, il était calculé que le Visiteur sauve tout le monde pour revenir au monde original. Nous n'étions pas dans un imbroglio à la « Retour vers le Futur ». Mais un esprit de cercle continu comme dans « la Machine à voyager dans le Temps ». Si le temps admettait des incohérences, c'était parce qu'elles étaient nécessaires à a fabrication de cet autre monde. Voilà pourquoi le Visiteur n'a pas pu rentrer chez lui. Parce qu'il n'existe pas. Parce qu'il ne l'a pas encore créé.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'un seul espoir. Pas le robot, ni l'homme aux cheveux de l'espace et encore moins la fille de la boulangère. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et cria un nom.

SON nom.

_Dans le couloir sombre dont les murs l'étouffaient, l'encerclaient, prêts à l'écraser à la moindre chute..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Elle se réveilla allongée sur une table en bois dans une pièce particulière dont elle reconnaissait le parfum. Elle tourna la tête et son épaule la lança. Elle gémit mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le Visiteur était près d'elle.

« Tu es venu, dit-elle en souriant. Tu m'as entendu t'appeler.

_Bien sûr.

_Je me souviens, j'allai m'évanouir et tu as ouvert la porte et je... mais comment je suis arrivée là ?

_Henry était avec moi. Il t'a porté.

_Merci Henry ! »

Mais Henry était trop occupé à faire quelque chose sur son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

_Il prépare les instruments pour ta chirurgie. Tu as une balle logée dans l'épaule tu sais.

_On a arrêté l'hémorragie, dit Henry, mais il faut retirer la balle avant que ça ne s'infecte.

_Mais euh... je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant !

_T'inquiètes, je vais faire ça le plus vite possible. 'as qu'à te faire du souci sur les zombis qui sont à notre porte si tu veux penser à autre chose.

_Ils sont encore là ?

_Et ils sont affamés. Un peu de sang frais ne leur ferait pas de mal. »

En disant cela, Henry enfonça une petite pince dans la plaie de Tess, trouva rapidement la balle et l'enleva avec délicatesse.

« Et voilà ! Et maintenant pour la plaie... »

Henry prit une compresse qu'il imbiba de désinfectant qui soi-disant ne pique pas (mais nous savons tous que, peu importe l'époque, ces produits arrachent grave sa race sa mère la p...) pour la poser sur l'épaule de Tess. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux mais s'efforça de ne pas crier afin de ne pas exciter les zombis aux alentours. Puis le robot sortit de sa sacoche une sorte de spray rayé blanc et rose.

« Ceci est un spray cicatriseur de 2083, dit-il en vaporisant le bras de la jeune fille. Ce sont les Missionnaires qui m'en ont fourni. Ca forme un bouclier autour de la plaie et accélère le processus de cicatrisation. Plus pratique et moins douloureux que des points de suture. »

Tess vit sa blessure disparaître petit à petit sous une couche de mousse qui prenait l'apparence et la texture de sa peau. Comme dans IRobot.

« D'ici deux jours, tu seras complètement guérie et personne n'y verra que du feu. Mais aujourd'hui vaut mieux ne pas utiliser ton bras gauche.

_J'ai une idée, on n'a qu'à lui faire une attelle.

_Désolé, mais je n'ai que le stricte minimum. »

Alors le Visiteur regarda son avant-bras gauche, là où aurait dû se trouver sa machine, et commença à dérouler ses bandelettes.

« Non, attends, dit Tess. »

Le Visiteur avait posé sa bandelette sur la table et recaché son avant-bras avec sa manche, avant même qu'Henry n'ait pu voir quoique ce soit. Avant même qu'il puisse repérer une odeur de chair brûlée. Mais Henry comprit à la façon dont ils se regardaient d'un air entendu, Tess et lui. Encore un secret du Visiteur qu'eux seuls partageaient. Le docteur fit alors une attelle avec les bandelettes, n'hésitant pas à faire un nœud papillon pour le côté esthétique de la chose.

« Joli hein ?

_Magnifique.

_Ne vous étonnez pas de ce que l'on dit sur vous après, dit Tess.

_De quoi ? Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

_Rien rien. »

Elle regarda le spray de plus près.

« En tous cas c'est génial ce truc. J'en connais un qui devrait s'en mettre sur le visage.

_Tu t'es pas regardée, dit le Visiteur en grimaçant. »

Tess se mit devant un miroir brisé et vit qu'elle avait des griffures aux joues, du sang sur le front et le bout de ses oreilles déchiré.

« Franchement, je me demande comment vous deux vous faites pour avoir des blessures pareilles, dit Henry. »

Tess ne répondit rien. Elle savait comment le Visiteur avait eu ces blessures. Mais les siennes, elle n'en avait aucune foutue idée.

« Vous alors vous êtes incorrigibles, dit Henry. Et puis c'était quoi cette idée de merde de lui faire peur en la menaçant de la toucher ? La faille avait bien diminué, même plus que d'habitude quand je suis venu chez Raph, et maintenant elle a la taille de la Tour Eiffel !

_Tant que ça ?!

_Ouais enfin... la Tour Eiffel actuelle.

_Ah...

_Mais faut arrêter maintenant, continua-t-il en les regardant tous les deux. Ya pas que vous dans cette histoire ! Là il faut sauver Francis !

_Oui tu as raison mais avec ces zombis à notre porte ça va pas être facile !

_Et je te signale que je n'ai pas ma machine sur moi.

_Putaiiiiin. »

Henry se mit à farfouiller dans son ancien bureau.

« Ici il n'y a plus rien, j'ai tout emmené dans mon labo chez les Missionnaires. Mais là c'est limite si j'aimerai retrouver mon matériel de merde. »

Henry se stoppa, et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

« Ou alors je pourrai... appeler mon Castabot et... l'utiliser pour construire...

_HORS DE QUESTION, firent le Visiteur et Tess.

_Le Castabot c'est ton bébé, on ne le sacrifie pas, fit Tess.

_Et puis, continua le Visiteur, il est vraiment trop mignon. »

Ému, Henry, à défaut de ne pouvoir faire de câlin collectif (Big Bang II toussa toussa), se jeta dans les bras du Visiteur (oui donc en fait le Big Bang c'est une fausse excuse), et ils se firent un free hug... comme des hommes.

« Jsuis tellement heureux de te revoir !

_Moi aussiiiiiii !

_Tu m'as manqué tu sais !

_Je pensais à toi tous les jours !

_Pour de vrai ?

_De vrai de vrai !

_Mon amiii !

_Henryyyy !

_Hého, fit Tess. Remontez vos pantalons, jsuis toujours là moi ! »

Le Visiteur et Henry se séparèrent, les yeux et les joues rouges. Henry caressa le menton du Visiteur...

« Cette fanfiction est en train de tourner au yaoi, marmonna Tess. »

Oui c'est vrai. Pardon.

« C'est bien beau de vous êtes réconciliés mais ça ne nous aide pas dans le sauvetage de Francis.

_Avec un peu de chance, les autres l'ont peut-être trouvé. »

Henry appuya alors sur son bracelet des Missionnaires.

« Ici Henry Castafolt. Constance ? Quelle est votre situation ?

_Pas vraiment cool, dit Constance à travers le haut-parleur. Ya des nécrophiles partout, toute une armée devant l'entrée du bunker mais au moins ya de l'espace pour se battre, c'est un grand hall. Les renforts arrivent mais...

_Et Raph ?

_Jsuis là moi aussi, dit Raph à côté de Constance.

_Depuis quand Raph se bat-il contre des nécrophiles ? Demanda le Visiteur.

_Ya beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur moi.

_Et puis ya un autre truc... foncer tête baissée c'est bien mais même si on arrive au bunker en un seul morceau, Francis est toujours menacé... Alors, quels sont vos ordres ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Visiteur qui déglutit.

« Euh... pour l'instant restez en vie, on vous contactera dès qu'il y aura du changement. »

Il éteignit le bracelet du robot.

« Bah alors ?

_Il me manque un élément pour le sauvetage de Francis et je... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un brouhaha monstrueux se fit entendre derrière la porte du labo qui ne cessa de tambouriner. Les zombis criaient et on pouvait entendre leur crâne s'écraser contre les murs avec fracas. Des os craquaient comme des branches d'arbres et il semblait parfois que quelqu'un marchait sur de la cervelle. C'est alors que le Visiteur comprit. Il avait quelqu'un derrière cette porte qui faisait le ménage ? Quelqu'un qui a peut-être de bonnes intentions, il l'espérait mais n'en était pas sûr, les bruits d'une barre de fer explosant les murs et les têtes lui donnant la chair de poule. Soudain, il y eut plusieurs coups de feu et Tess se blottit dans les bras du robot. Des grognements subsistaient mais bientôt il n' eut plus un bruit et le Visiteur se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués. La sonnerie de la porte les firent sursauter.

« Bon bah Henry... tu devrais y aller.

_Hein ? Et pourquoi moi ?

_Parce que toi tu peux pas mourir, voilà pourquoi.

_Je dois avouer que c'est un bon argument. »

Il lâcha Tess et s'approcha doucement de la porte, se colla au mur à côté puis ouvrit doucement afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Ce qu'il vit dépassait son entendement. Des tas de zombis morts étaient entassés dans un coin du couloir, se vidant de leur sang, leur puanteur se diffusant dans presque tout le souterrain. Et, à côté, attendant qu'on la laisse entrer, il y avait cette personne.

« Toi ? Fit Henry, interloqué. »


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

« Toi ? Fit Henry en ouvrant grand la porte.

_What did you expect ? »

Le Visiteur et Tess furent aussi interloqués que le robot.

C'était Mattéo.

« Mattéo ! »

Le Visiteur ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Putain comme jsuis content de te voir !

_Humph. »

Il n'était plus le même, c'est sûr. Il avait changé ses vêtements de la Brigade d'Intervention Musclée contre des haillons de l'époque. Il avait des griffures au visage ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir, au point que sa cicatrice au front passait inaperçue, ses cheveux avaient poussé et cachaient ses oreilles. En bref, il était amoché. Et sans doute pas que de l'extérieur.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_J'avais gardé le bracelet des Missionnaires, du coup j'ai appris pour votre pote qui s'est fait enlevé.

_Et tu es venu nous aider ?

_Ouais.

_Oh bah ça... c'est trop cool.

_Mattéo c'est ça ? Fit Tess.

_Euh... ouais.

_Mattéo je te présente Tess, c'est mon aïeule et c'est... compliqué. Tess, Mattéo. »

Tess serra la main à Mattéo puis l'attira vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ni le Visiteur ni Henry ne purent entendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais Mattéo eut soudain les larmes aux yeux et prit Tess dans ses bras. Il jeta ensuite un « merci » entre deux sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Fit le Visiteur

_Rien rien.

_C'est pas rien, t'as fait pleurer Super Mattéo.

_Je lui ai seulement dit ce qu'il devait entendre.

_Ecoute, tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu viens de 2013, ce ne sont même pas tes affaires et je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques pour moi ou pour des choses qui ne te concernent pas.

_C'est là que tu te trompes. Pour une fois j'ai trouvé ma place. Je ne partirais pas. »

Le Visiteur soupira tout en triturant une feuille de papier.

« Bon les gars, dit le Visiteur en s'adressant à Henry et Mattéo. On a besoin de se préparer pour un affrontement plutôt coriace, là-bas ya des mecs assez costauds... Je compte sur vous pour les exterminer comme des Daleks. Par contre, les personnes qui ont enlevé Francis, j'en fais mon affaire. Vous deux vous me suivez jusqu'au bunker. Tess, tu sais quoi faire.

_Hein ? Fit Mattéo. Donc au final on fonce dans le tas ? »

Le Visiteur le regarda avec un petit sourire. Un regard d'illuminé. Et lorsqu'on connaît le Visiteur du Futur, on connaît ce regard.

« J'ai un plan. »

Gros Bourrin, Médium Flemmard et Petit Fripé sont dans le bunker. Ils se demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas mis le rendez-vous plus tôt car ils s'ennuyaient à mourir. En plus, leur otage était tellement pas mort qu'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer avaient cassé toutes les télés qu'ils avaient en stock et toutes leurs cassettes étaient à présent inutiles. Ils avaient bien allumé la radio mais les musiques ne leur plaisaient pas. Toujours assis sur sa chaise, Francis commençait à avoir mal aux fesses ainsi qu'à ses poignets attachés mais il évitait de se plaindre. Ces types n'étaient pas tant que ça des psychopathes, juste des crétins... Quoique parfois la différence n'est pas facile à faire. Donc vaut mieux ne pas les titiller.

« On joue à ni oui ni non ? fit le plus grand.

_Non, répondit le plus petit.

_T'as perdu !

_Mais je ne jouais pas !

_T'es sûr ?

_Évidemment !

_Et tu ne veux toujours pas y jouer ?

_J'en suis sûr.

_Tu t'ennuies beaucoup pourtant !

_Tu veux mon coup de pied aux fesses ?

_Non.

_T'as perdu ! »

Le petit se mit à se bidonner alors le grand lui donna une grosse claque dans la tronche.

« Du calme vous deux, c'est pas le moment de s'énerver.

_C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

Soudain un brouhaha monstrueux se fit entendre derrière la porte du bunker qui ne cessa de tambouriner. Des coups de feu et des craquements d'os parvinrent aux oreilles de nos trois Balourds qui d'un seul coup se relevèrent et sortirent en même temps de leur bunker.

Leurs gardiens nécrophiles étaient étalés par-terre tandis que le Visiteur, Henry, Raph, Constance, Mattéo et quelques Missionnaires se tenaient debout, des armes à la main. Le médium s'approcha du Visiteur avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Hey regardez les mecs, c'est le Sauveur ! »

Les deux autres Balourds sifflèrent entre leurs dents, riant eux aussi d'un rire jaune. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

« Bah alors le Sauveur, t'es un peu trop en avance dis-moi !

_J'ai pas vraiment une bonne notion du temps, répondit le Visiteur.

_Je vois que tu n'as plus ta machine autour du poignet. Tu nous fais l'honneur de nous l'offrir ?

_Vous n'aurez jamais de machine à voyager dans le temps.

_J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui va nous en empêcher.

_Mes amis sont là pour ça.

_Je m'en fous de tes amis. »

Le médium se rapprocha encore plus du Visiteur, pendant que ses potes profitaient du spectacle.

« Je veux savoir ce que TOI, tu serais capable de faire. »

Le Visiteur se retourna vers ses amis, comme pour leur demander conseil, et le médium en profita pour le frapper à la tête avec une planche de bois, ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Constance allait alors attaquer mais...

« Laissez ! Fit le Visiteur. Je m'en occupe ! »

Il se releva en se frottant la nuque.

« Il m'en faut plus pour m'abattre.

_Alors, dit le médium en le menaçant avec sa 'es-tu prêt à faire pour m'empêcher d'avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps hein ? »

Le Visiteur sortit son arme et la pointa sur le front du personnage.

« Je suis prêt à tout. »


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre final**

Francis commençait à avoir mal aux fesses ainsi qu'à ses poignets attachés mais il évitait de se plaindre. Les trois imbéciles qui l'avaient kidnappé voulaient jouer à ni oui ni non et ça ne le rassurait pas trop sur les événements qui allaient suivre. Parce que, sérieusement, comment convaincre des têtes vides que tuer, c'est pas cool ? Il était sûr que ces mecs-là pourraient le massacrer ni par envie, ni par sadisme ou même par obligation, mais juste parce qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire. Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur leur stock d'arme pas très loin de la sortie, priant pour qu'ils ne s'y approchent pas. Pour l'instant, il voulait se faire discret pour qu'ils l'oublient, au moins jusqu'à ce que le Visiteur vienne. Enfin, s'il vient. Non pas que Francis doutait de sa gentillesse, mais il avait sans doute des priorités plus... prioritaires. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus important de l'univers, il se doutait bien que le Sauveur préférerait s'occuper de l'humanité du futur plutôt que de son insignifiante existence. Du coup, à chaque minute qui passait et qui l'approchait de plus en plus de l'heure fatidique, il se mettait en tête qu'il ne survivrait pas. Au moment où il se demandait ce qui lui manquerait le plus dans son ancienne vie, un brouhaha monstrueux se fit entendre derrière la porte du bunker qui ne cessa de tambouriner. Des coups de feu et des craquements d'os parvinrent aux oreilles de Francis qui vit les Balourds d'un seul coup se relevant et sortant en même temps de leur bunker. La porte se referma brusquement derrière eux mais Francis put entendre un « Hey regardez les mecs, c'est le Sauveur ! ».

Il poussa alors un gros soupir de soulagement. Qui se bloqua lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Il tourna légèrement sa tête et vit qu'une des dalles du mur bougeait pour au final se détacher et laisser apparaître un trou béant. En sortit alors... Tess.

« Hey ! Salut toi !

_Euh... Tess ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_C'est simple, je suis le plan de notre ami commun.

_Co...Comment ça ? »

Tess lui expliqua. Le Visiteur avait réussi à trouver une carte des souterrains qui indiquait aussi des passages secrets reliant les bunkers entre eux. Le passage du laboratoire avait été bloqué après quelques travaux mais il connaissait une autre entrée.

Lorsque Mattéo est arrivé, il a pu dégager les gêneurs et ainsi mettre sur pied l'idée du Visiteur : pendant que les renforts et lui attiraient l'attention des Balourds, Tess libérerait Francis par l'autre sortie ni vu ni connu, aucunes représailles. Mattéo avait accompagné la jeune fille jusqu'au tunnel puis est parti rejoindre ses amis. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tess, qui avait une bonne mémoire visuelle, pour retrouver son chemin.

« Et tu es venu me sauver... malgré le danger, demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle desserrait ses liens.

_Baaaaaaah oui. On n'allait pas te laisser là, et puis tu sais ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça.

_C'était quand même euh... noble de ta part. »

Enfin Francis put se mettre debout face à Tess. Il massa ses poignets tout en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, et regardait alternativement ses pieds et le visage de Tess, un peu gêné.

« Et bien... merci. »

Puis, un peu gauchement, il l'embrassa. Pas une pelle gratos non, un léger baiser au bord des lèvres. Comme s'il avait visé la joue tout en lui prouvant que ce n'était pas qu'un simple bisou. Comme un enfant qui a peur d'embrasser tel un adulte. Comme s'il voulait simplement effleurer son cœur avant de savoir si elle le lui offrirait ensuite...

Mais assez de lyrisme pour aujourd'hui.

Tess rougit légèrement pendant que Francis ramassait les affaires que les Balourds lui avaient piqué (et qui ont été évidemment bien amochés), puis elle se frotta le front sous le coup de la chaleur. Pendant que Francis ne put résister à l'envie de voir comment tout se déroulait au niveau du hall d'entrée, Tess, de ses mains immaculées, souleva de nouveau la brique et dit à voix basse :

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, il faut qu'on se tire ! »

Mais Francis avait déjà ouvert légèrement la porte et ils entendirent le Visiteur : « Je suis prêt à tout. »

Oh merde.

La main du Visiteur ne tremblait pas, et il regardait droit dans les yeux le Balourd qui lui tenait tête. Ce dernier n'avait réellement pas conscience qu'il pouvait mourir en un clignement de l'œil, ne prenait pas au sérieux les menaces du Visiteur, et tirait même un sourire comme si sa vie n'avait aucune importance. YOLO.

« Je te préviens, dit le Visiteur. Dernière chance. Je compte jusqu'à trois et si tu ne te rends pas avec tes petits camarades, j'appuie.

_OooooOOOooh le ptit Sauveur, j'ai peur ! Vas-y, fais-moi voir à quel point tu as des cojones. Enfin, s'il t'en reste.

_Les mecs, fit Raph.

_Il va pas le faire quand même ? Demanda Constance.

_Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que vous, répondit Mattéo. Mais je ne sais pas.

_Et bien vas-y, tire ! Je n'attends que ça. Soit je vivrais et je ferais de votre vie un enfer, soit tu me tues et je serais la preuve de ta déchéance.

_Tu as vraiment un problème, marmonna le Visiteur.

_Oui. Mon problème c'est toi. Tu prétends te préoccuper de nous, mais mes potes et moi on en a marre de vivre dans ce taudis. Et on ne voit aucune évolution. Tu as échoué, Sauveur.

_Arrête !

_Donne-moi une machine. Je suis sûr que je serais capable de mieux m'en servir que toi.

_Les mecs, refit Raph.

_Ne les écoute pas, fit Mattéo en posant une main sur l'épaule du Visiteur. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ces types.

_C'est ce que tu as pensé lorsque tu as rejoint les Missionnaires ? C'est ce que tu as pensé quand Judith est morte ?! HEIN MATTEO ?!

_Attends, c'est toi Mattéo ? Fit le Balourd. »

Les trois Balourds s'échangèrent quelques regards en sifflant entre leur dents.

« Ouah, le mec de la rouquine. Si je m'y attendais. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui, c'est pas à cause de lui que ta copine est morte ?

_Qu'est-ce que... qui vous a dit ça ?!

_Les rumeurs circulent vite dans les souterrains. Et entre nécrophiles aussi.

_Les mecs, redit Raph.

_Rejoins-nous Mattéo, fit le plus petit des Balourds. Tu n'auras aucune règle, aucune obligation, tu pourrais vivre comme un roi et foutre un gros coup de pied au cul à ce gars qui t'a empêché de sauver ta chérie.

_On pourrait même s'acheter une Taverne, fit le plus grand.

_Non, fit Mattéo. J'ai autre chose à faire. Et ce gars comme vous dites est mon ami.

_Je ne mérite pas votre amitié. Ni à toi Mattéo, ni à personne d'autre, disait le Visiteur en regardant successivement Mattéo, Constance, Raph et Henry.

_Arrête de dire des conneries, fit une voix derrière nos trois Balourds. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Tess, une arme à chaque main qu'elle pointait sur les deux autres débiles du bunker. Francis était pas loin (mais pas trop près non plus, faut pas déconner), une barre en fer à l'épaule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Tess ? fit le Visiteur.

_Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu comptes tirer sur cette personne ?

_Tu sais ce que j'ai fait, tu sais que j'en suis capable !

_Uniquement quand il n'y a pas d'autres moyens !

_Ca ne change rien !

_Ca change que tu n'es pas un meurtrier !

_Les mecs, fit Raph en appuyant sa main contre son nez.

_Tu n'es pas un meurtrier et tu ne le seras jamais. Maintenant poses ce flingue ! C'est ta grand-mère qui l'ordonne ! Ce ne sera pas toi qui tirera sur ces idiots !

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu es un héros ! »

Tess pointa une de ses armes sur le médium des Balourds. Mattéo fit de même. Le Visiteur ne bougea pas. Puis il y eut un déclic.

Au loin, un bruit de détonation se fit entendre.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Les deux Balourds étaient pâles comme la mort. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça. Le pire était évidemment la tête du médium, la cible de tous. Mais une seule balle s'était figée dans le mur en béton juste à côté de la porte du bunker. Le Balourd médium était méconnaissable, le visage défiguré par la peur, du sang coulant le long de son cou. Les poils hérissés, et il sembla même au Visiteur que quelques uns de ses cheveux avaient virés au blanc. Pour sûr, voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ne devait pas être un super spectacle. Surtout la sienne.

C'était quand même pas une raison pour crier comme ça.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Épuisé, le Visiteur colla une baffe à ce prétentieux ce qui arrêta immédiatement son cri de fillette. Il fut si secoué qu'il en tomba par-terre. Les deux autres, toujours sous le choc (et sous la menace de Tess qui les avait de nouveau en joue), ne bougèrent pas.

« Mais vous êtes complètement malades ! Fit le médium.

_Ben oui je crois, j'ai dû chopé un truc dans les couloirs, dit Raph. »

Un éternuement. Un foutu éternuement.

Depuis tout à l'heure, Raph essayait de les prévenir qu'il avait très envie d'éternuer, mais personne n'avait fait attention (en même temps il se passait des choses plus graves...). Du coup, quand il a fait son « atchoum » retentissant, cela a surpris le Visiteur qui, sans le faire exprès, a appuyé sur la gâchette. Accident bête. Coup de chance pour le médium, comme le Visiteur a sursauté la balle n'a pas traversé son cerveau mais lui a fait un gros trou dans son oreille gauche (idéal pour un piercing tribal ceci dit) qui se mit alors à saigner. L'homme mit la main sur ce qui restait de son appareil auditif.

« Mais vous êtes vraiment cinglé ! J'ai failli mourir !

_Tu le cherchais un peu non ? Dit Mattéo.

_Vous êtes près à nous suivre à la prison des Missionnaires maintenant ? Fit Constance.

_Oui oui oui ! Tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

Les trois Balourds levèrent les mains pour bien montrer qu'ils se rendaient et les renforts de Constance les attachèrent avec des menottes. Tess lâcha ses armes et fit le signe de la victoire au Visiteur. Ouais, fuck les trois Balourds, on a gagné !

Un cortège marcha alors en direction des bureaux avec en premier nos trois Balourds surveillés par des agents armés, suivit par Constance et Mattéo qui discutaient à propos des Missionnaires, ensuite le Visiteur et Henry, ce dernier soutenant son ami en le tapotant à l'épaule, puis Tess et Francis qui se tenaient timidement la main sans rien dire. Raph fermait la marche, silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées en fixant le sol. Au bout d'un moment, Tess se retourna vers lui et lui demanda suffisamment doucement pour que personne d'autres ne les entende :

« Tu l'as fait exprès d'éternuer, avoue-le.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il tout en continuant de fixer le sol. »

En passant, ils croisèrent des habitants de 2550 qui virent le Visiteur et le pointèrent du doigt en disant : « Hey regardez, c'est le Sauveur ! ». Le Visiteur, gêné, se cacha au dos d'un Missionnaire, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre des applaudissements. Il releva la tête et vit que beaucoup l'applaudissaient, le sifflait d'admiration. A ce moment-là, il ne se vit pas comme porteur d'espoir. Mais comme quelque chose de plus grand. Il avait réussi. Il se retint pour ne pas pleurer.

Une fois arrivés, les Balourds furent envoyés en prison, Raph partit rejoindre Michel, et Constance amena Mattéo au bureau des recrutements. Et oui.

Les autres retournèrent au bureau d'Henry afin de récupérer la machine et de rentrer à la maison. Mais avant ils eurent une petite surprise.

« Le scénario de ce qui aurait dû se passer le jour de ton accident ! Il est terminé ! Dit Henry à Tess.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« Si Tess n'avait pas eu son accident avec ses parents, voilà ce qui se serait passé ! Tout d'abord ils seraient allés aux courses et là-bas ils auraient rencontrés une personne qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis longtemps. Vous êtes tellement content de revoir cette personne que vous décidez de rattraper le temps perdu en l'invitant boire un verre. Cette personne, qui s'appelle Emma, amènera avec elle son fiancé, Benjamin, avec qui vous vous entendrez super bien. Il vous parlera alors de sa folie à propos du beurre de cacahuète et du coup Tess voudra tester ce produit qui est difficilement trouvable en France, mais Benjamin va lui donner une adresse sur Paris pour en acheter en grande quantité... »

« Dis donc, fit le Visiteur, niveau coordination des temps dans un récit ton ordi est pas très au point.

_On s'en fout c'est pas le plus important ! Répondit Henry. »

« Du coup, Tess va aller à cette adresse, acheter son premier pot au beurre de cacahuète pour au final détester ce produit en le goûtant dans la rue juste en face. Elle se demandera alors quoi faire avec tout ce beurre car elle détestait gaspiller et se retrouva en face d'une friperie. Elle se dit qu'elle demandera aux gens qu'elle croisera s'ils aiment le beurre de cacahuète et si quelqu'un répond positivement elle lui offrira le pot. Après de nombreux refus, elle abandonna l'idée et profita d'être dans la friperie pour trouver des vêtements. Elle trouvera alors un super t-shirt Batman pour homme mais qu'elle voudra absolument. Sauf que quelqu'un d'autre avait lorgné sur ce t-shirt et ils se disputèrent longtemps afin de savoir qui l'aura, mais ils finirent par s'entendre si bien qu'au final ils arrivèrent à un accord : ils achèteraient tous les deux le t-shirt et l'auraient une semaine sur deux. A force de se voir pour échanger le t-shirt, ils tombèrent amoureux... pour finir ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur jour. »

« Ouah c'est... mignon, fit Tess en regardant tristement Francis. Et donc c'est avec ce gars que j'aurais des enfants qui auront des enfants qui auront des enfants et un des enfants de ces enfants sera notre clodo du futur préféré ?

_Exactement.

_Et il s'appelle comment l'homme de ma vie ?

_Francis Aster. »

Tout le monde eut le souffle coupé. Faut dire que la coïncidence était... enfin... une coïncidence, vraiment ? Tess se retourna vers Francis :

« Ton... ton nom de famille c'est ?

_Aster. Je m'appelle Francis Aster.

_On était destinés à se rencontrer alors. »

Et alors simultanément, avec un grand sourire, ils dirent : « Trop cool. »

« Mais alors ça voudrait dire que... dit Henry en vérifiant sur son écran tactile. Oui c'est ça ! La faille est complètement refermée !

_C'est... c'est vrai ?

_Oui ! Plus de cauchemars, plus de lien entre vous, plus de Big Bang !

_Je peux donc le toucher ?

_A la limite du raisonnable bien sûr. »

Et, sans que le Visiteur ait eu le temps de réagir, Tess sauta dans ses bras et lui fit le câlin le plus tendre, le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Enfin, son petit visage dépourvu alors de griffures et de cicatrices contre l'épaule de notre héros, elle dit clairement : « Je suis fière que tu sois mon descendant. »

Le Visiteur la serra plus fort dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

Le Visiteur salua en secouant les bras Tess et Francis qui, main dans la main, disparurent le long d'une rue du Paris de 2013. Il avait déjà déposé Raph chez Stella qui leur avait proposé un café qu'ils ont refusé. Puis il retourna au bureau de Henry où il retrouva aussi Constance et Mattéo.

« Alors ? Demanda Constance.

_Alors quoi ?

_Vous allez faire quoi ? Vous savez que vous pouvez nous rejoindre. Mattéo vient de le faire.

_C'est super Constance, dit le Visiteur en souriant à Mattéo. Vraiment super mais... Je n'aime vraiment pas être coincé dans un bureau. Je préférerais rester dans les souterrains, et aider un maximum de gens sans forcément passer par le voyage dans le temps. Annuler des catastrophes ne résoudra pas tout.

_Mais vous allez rester dans notre monde ?

_Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. En fait... je crois que mon monde n'existe plus.

_Tout le monde s'en doutait en voyant que vous n'étiez pas parti...

_Mouais... je cherchais un moyen de rentrer mais je vais peut-être devoir me mettre dans l'idée que c'est impossible. Alors je vais rester et aider le plus de monde possible. Si je suis vraiment un héros alors je dois me comporter comme tel.

_Vous êtes toujours sûr de ne pas devenir l'un des nôtres ?

_Oui, je vais éviter d'impliquer d'autres personnes dans ces histoires. On a changé la vie de beaucoup trop de gens.

Mais évidemment, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais là. »

Constance s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Une main que le Visiteur serra un peu gauchement. Mattéo lui tapota l'épaule et Henry le serra dans ses bras (mais plus calmement que d'habitude, yavait du monde).

Là ce serait audiovisuellement parlant un moment où une chanson de Florent Dorin passe en bande originale. Je choisis « My Way To Go ».

Le Visiteur tapota quelques chiffres dans sa machine et fut téléporter dans le bunker qui lui servait de chambre, car il avait quitté l'ancien laboratoire de Henry depuis longtemps. Un matelas dans un coin, un seau à caca dans l'autre, un robinet et un bureau étaient son seul mobilier. Au-dessus du bureau un immense tableau avec une frise était accroché, frise qui allait de 2010 à 2550. Raturée par certains endroits, enjolivée par des post-it et des photos, c'était un joyeux bordel qui représentait le but ultime du Visiteur du Futur. Puis il se tourna vers son lit. Sur le mur, il y avait des photos. Beaucoup de photos. Le Visiteur avait le chic pour voler quelques images chez les gens qu'il... visitait, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Il avait des photos de Raph et Stella, des photos de Mattéo, des photos de Tim et Léo, des photos de Judith... Des photos de ses amis plus jeunes, voire bébés. Des dessins même, un dessin d'une citoyenne après qu'il lui ait raconté son rêve d'être un renard en string, des gribouillis du visage de Henry. Il avait des anciens croquis du robot pour construire le Castabot, des prospectus du Mattéo garde du corps en free-lance. Il scotchait ces petits bouts de papier, ces petits bouts de souvenirs sur ce mur décoloré. Là, un dessous de verre de la péniche Antipode. Plus loin, des anciennes affiches de la Héros Academy. A cette époque personne ne croyait en lui et il s'en foutait. Il n'avait pas le sens des responsabilités. Mais maintenant...

Le Visiteur fouilla dans les grandes poches de son manteau et sortit un exemplaire du roman que Raph écrivait. Sans que ce dernier s'en aperçoive, le Visiteur avait imprimé les premières pages. Il avait déjà lu quelques passages, ça l'avait fait rire et pleurer, c'était pas normal. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout touché, c'était que Raph avait avoué trouver qu'il était un homme bien. Malgré ses doutes et ses craintes, il croyait toujours en lui et ce jour-là le Visiteur avait découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il y avait peut-être les citoyens de 2550 mais ils ne savaient rien sur ce qu'il faisait. Tess le savait, mais le Visiteur pensait qu'elle était influencée par les rêves qu'elle faisait. Mais Raph, Constance, et Mattéo. Surtout Mattéo. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir.

Il posa le tas de feuilles agrafées sur son bureau et continua à fouiller. Enfin il tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il ouvrit le tiroir du bureau, prit le scotch, arracha un morceau et colla le petit bout de papier qu'il venait de retrouver sur sa collection de photos. C'était Tess. Elle souriait. C'était à une époque où elle ne connaissait pas encore le Visiteur, où aucune des vies n'avaient été chamboulées. Le Visiteur se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Tess à propos de son autre monde. Une théorie qu'il avait du mal à imaginer. Selon elle, il viendrait d'un monde... qu'il aurait lui-même créé. Le soi-disant "bug" était prévu par... quoi le destin ? Car le monde, que dis-je l'humanité n'aurait jamais pu évoluer aussi bien s'il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un pour les empêcher de faire des conneries. Le monde parfait d'où viendrait le Visiteur n'a donc jamais su qu'un homme a voyagé dans le temps pour tout réparer. C'est une boucle temporelle, il n'y aurait pas d'univers parallèles en fait. Voilà pourquoi le Visiteur ne peut plus rentrer chez lui. Il y est déjà mais c'est lui qui doit tout reconstruire.

Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons. C'est le commencement.

Le Visiteur se gratta la tête tant il y réfléchissait. Il serait la raison pour laquelle l'homme a fait avancer la science sans se détruire ? Lui qui serait la cause de cet endroit idyllique ? Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de prendre la direction de la sortie afin de marcher le long des couloirs souterrains, à la recherche d'un homme qui aurait son visage. Un homme qui n'aurait pas eu la même vie que lui. Un homme qui ne saurait même pas qu'il a un Double d'un autre univers. Un homme qui ne serait pas à moitié défiguré. Maintenant, dans ce monde-ci, Tess a des descendants.

« N'empêche, avait-elle dit au Visiteur, si ma théorie est juste, s'il n'y a qu'un seul monde, cela voudra dire que tu ne te retrouveras jamais face à mon véritable arrière-petit-fils, vu que c'est toi.»

Et bien... c'est ce qu'on verra.


End file.
